Adore to Hate the Enemy
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Tiffany Simpson is older sister to notorious prankster Bart Simpson. Faye Jones is younger sister of feared bully Jimbo Jones. What happens when the two girls enroll in the local high school,Springfield High will never be the same again! Bart/OC Jimbo/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people's! This is my first Simpsons fic. Its just a little something I wrote a couple of months ago and never posted. I came across it today and decided I might as well post it :P, so yeah I will be writing more to this story because I kinda like it you know. It takes place when everyone is older (Bart, 15, Lisa, 13) yeah it's a total OC =P and its intended to be a total Mary-Sue story xD but hey might as well read it there aren't to many Simpsons OC's! =] so yeah I hope yall enjoy it and don't forget to R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the plot and Tiffany and Faye and any other new characters I make up!**_

**Addicted To Misery**

**By: Mick Boisvert, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

Her name was Tiffany Carla Simpson. She was sixteen years old, a shining silver ring pierced through her left nostril. She had long straight jagged red blonde hair and had cold flat blue grey eyes, the most striking color. She dressed in studs and spikes and torn jeans and leather jackets and ratty old band t-shirts and chains with locks. She was a trouble maker, just like her younger brother. Tiffany Simpson changed my life forever.

Her name was Faye Bailey Jones. She was fifteen years old, two silver studs poked through the left side of her bottom lip in a so called 'spider bite' piercing. She had short jagged black hair, sliced through with chunks of ice blue and neon green and pink and red and bleach blonde and ever some of her natural coco brown. She had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. She dressed like a boy, wearing ripped jeans and baggy t-shirts as her everyday attire. She was a trouble maker, just like her older brother. Faye Jones changed my life forever.

**Faye's POV**

"Ughh already" I groaned and attempted to turn my beeping alarm clock off. Today was to be my first day at Springfield High and I'd set my clock to wake me up extra early. "God dammit" I swore under my breath, the freaking clock wouldn't stop beeping. I tried to turn it off a few more times without success. Getting fed up I grabbed the thing and smashed it against the wall of my ramshackle bedroom wall. "That shut you up" I growled, vaulting from my squeaky old bed and onto the cold floor. I stretched my long skinny arms up above me and yawned loudly. I guess I should tell yall a bit about me. Well my name is Faye Jones; yes my brother is Jimbo Jones, feared bully. I'm fifteen years old; I have tanned skin, very colorful hair and big brown doe eyes to top it all off. I just moved to Springfield from Shelbyville a few days ago, dad kicked me out and luckily mum had a big enough heart to take me back in. She enrolled me in the local high school and now here I am. "Jimbo!" I yelled out the door into my older brother's room.

"What" I heard a loud sigh and the creaking of bed springs as Jimbo tried rolling into a more comfortable position

"We have school today" I exclaimed

"I know Faye, I'm not a feeb" he laughed and a few minutes later I could hear the shallow breathing that signaled he'd fallen back to sleep. I sighed and ran the brush through my short jaggedly cut rainbow streaked ebony hair and fiddled with the double lip piercings I had on the left side of my bottom lip.

After getting my stuff ready I hopped onto my skateboard and started on my way to Springfield High.

**Tiffany's POV**

I'd come back home three days ago. Great Aunt Marilee and Uncle Albert had had enough of me and kicked me out…so here I am, back at the Simpson homestead. Bart is now fifteen, Lisa thirteen and Maggie six…she still doesn't talk. I sighed as I ran the straightener through my naturally wavy strawberry blonde hair; it was funny how I was the only ginger haired kid in the family. "TIFF MOVE YOUR FAT ASS" Bart yelled from outside the bathroom door, I rolled my blue grey eyes and finished straightening my jaggedly cut red bangs. There, done and done "What are you, dead?" Bart said, slamming his fist into the wooden door.

"Ughh" I flung the door open and brought my straightener back to the bedroom I shared with Lisa.

Lisa was clipping on her pearl necklace, her eyes darted to me "Hey Tiff" she said, laughing at my angered expression. "Bart annoying you" it wasn't really a question, she knew my answer was a yes.

"Yes" I grumbled, last time I'd seen Bart was when he'd been ten and me eleven, we'd gotten along really well back then. "When does the bus come?"

As soon as the words were emitted from my mouth mum called from downstairs "BUS KIDS" I flung my checkered backpack over my shoulders and raced down the stairs with Lisa at my heels. The bus doors opened, Lisa walked in first, then me. Before Bart had a chance to get out of the house the bus began driving away.

**Jimbo's POV**

I sat in the backseat of the bus; if anyone tried stealing this seat from me they'd be sorry. I hated the bus ride, it was always so long. As we pulled up at the Simpson's house I turned up my music, Black Sabbath's Iron Man blared in my ears. Lisa Simpson walked onto the bus and sat with her friend, new girl, Tara Baker. Suddenly someone else walked onto the bus, my lips fell open slightly as I looked at the girl. She had long red blonde hair that hung down straightly and jaggedly, a nose ring through her left nostril gave her edge as did the harsh black eyeliner surrounding her smoky blue eyes. She wore a ratty old faded threadbare white Dead Kennedys t-shirt that had hacked up sleeves and a swooping neckline. Studded and spiked armbands lined her pale arms, and a spiked collar wrapped around her throat. A heavy silver chain, clasped together with a silver gold lock hung around her collar bone. A red bandanna was tied around her head in Axl Rose fashion. Her faded bone white jeans were torn apart badly; as was the practically transparent flannel shirt she wore over her t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She wore falling apart red converse high tops and had dog collars hanging around her lower legs. A sneer turned up the right corner of her lips when she caught me looking at her, I guess she thought I was glaring at her with despise, though I was doing the exact opposite. "Who's that?" I whispered to Nelson Muntz.

"Believe it or not, she's Bart and Lisa's older sister, what's her name…Tasha…Tamara, something with a T" Nelson explained out the corner of his mouth with a nonchalant shrug.

"It's Tiffany isn't it?" I said suddenly a little too loudly, scratch that…a lot too loudly. The name had just come to me and I'd exclaimed it…bad idea.

I'd said it so loud that she turned and glared at me "My name is Tiff, I'm a girl and yes I'm a freak" she snapped "thanks for asking"

"Yeah you are" I muttered, two could play at this game.

Her full rose red lips twisted angrily and she balled up one ring bejeweled fist "I'll do it you know" she snarled, making a punching motion.

I smirked meanly "Just try"

**Bart's POV**

I'd missed the bus….again. Every first day of the year I missed the goddamn school bus. I leapt onto my trusty old green skateboard and started towards Springfield High. Suddenly I collided with someone "Fuck" I swore loudly as I dusted my ratty jean cutoffs off. "Watch where you're going"

"Look who's talking, you're the one who crashed into me" called out an angry feminine voice. The dust cleared and I saw that the person on the pavement beside me was indeed a girl. She bit her pierced bottom lip and stood up, arrogantly brushing the dirt from her threadbare baggy black t-shirt. She wore a red, blue and white striped sweatband on her right wrist and a studded cuff on her left. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down at me "What's your name" she nodded, wiping the blood from where she'd bit her lip during the crash.

"Bart, Bart Simpson…you?"

"Faye Jones" she sneered momentarily and picked up her skateboard, wiping the dirt and blood from her scraped knees, bare because her faded shorts ended a little above them. I stared up at her, my blue eyes slightly wide "Yes I'm Jimbo Jones' sister" she sighed, it sounded like she had to tell a lot of people that. We were about fifty feet from the school, I stood up and stretched.

Just then the bell signaling the beginning of first period rang and I groaned "We're late"

A flit of a smile played across her lips "Who cares"

**Faye's POV**

Bart and I burst through the school doors, our skateboards in tow. I opened my backpack as I ran and pulled out my schedule sheet; Bart was already in the process of reading his. "Room" he panted "207, Miss. Barker"

My eyes scanned my sheet "Day one, first period" I mumbled "Room 207, English, Miss. Barker. We have first class together" He nodded with a slight smile, I noticed, and continued running. "There it is" I said loudly, pointing to the stenciled black numbers across the painted blue door of the classroom. Bart and I halted, at first I knocked on the door gingerly but then after getting no answer I began kicking the door. "OPEN UP"

The heavy door was swung open and I was face to face with the meanest looking woman I'd ever seen. "Who is it that you think you are missy" she snapped "and" her glance took in Bart "Mister"

"I'm Faye Jones Ma'am" my eyes glared at her deadly "I was assigned to your classroom for first period, day one English"

"And I'm Bart Simpson, also assigned to your class" Bart chimed in; putting on his most winning smile, which I had to admit was quite charming.

Miss. Barker started at us and checked our names off on the attendance list. "And why exactly are you two late?" She stared at us from out messy hair to our sweat shiny faces, her eyes darted to my slightly disheveled t-shirt.

"I missed my bus" Bart said "And then we crashed into eachother at the school entrance"

I nodded vigorously, trying hard not to laugh at when I knew the teacher thought we were doing. I showed my scraped knees "It was quite a crash" I smirked

The teacher shook her head of graying black curls "Okay for this time, but you better not do it again" her eyes were cold and serious, we both nodded and took the two desks at the back of the room. I looked over at Bart, loving the way his long messy golden hair hung over his eyes. Maybe Springfield High wasn't gonna be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Adore to Hate the Enemy, I was gonna make it longer but I just really wanted to post it, you'll notice 2 other new characters**

**R&R**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I own naught cept the plot, Tiffany, Faye and Evanlee & Aiden O'Brecht**

**Tiffany's POV**

I hated him, I really did. Jimbo Jones was his name, I mean what an ass. The way he was staring at me on the bus, with such hate and malice. I know that I'm a grade A freak but come on, the guy didn't even know me! And it's not like he's a prize either, well…my eyes looked up from my history work and to the boy beside me. I studied his chocolate brown hair, blanketing his thin angular face in a long 80's metal head style. He wore a black Iron Maiden t-shirt and torn dark grayish black jeans along with black Chuck Taylors, a few spiked bracelets decorated his muscled-but-not-too-muscled arms. Okay so maybe he was hot as hell but still…he was a douche.

"Tiffany Simpson?" questioned Mr. Valero, lifting his gaze from the attendance sheet and scanning the classroom.

"Here" I sneered when Jimbo glared at me, and pushed my strawberry blonde hair away from my face. "What's your problem" I seethed, my steely blue grey eyes boring into him

"No problem" Jimbo said indifferently, flicking a strand of his coco brown hair away from his long skinny face.

"Asshole" I spat

He stared at me with his cold dark brown eyes and smirked arrogantly "Bitch" he exclaimed matter-of-factly

"Leave her alone why don't you" said the boy from in front of me. He had sunglasses set atop his platinum blonde head of hair. I didn't even know the boy, actually before I'd heard his voice I'd thought he was a girl.

"You wanna start something" growled Jimbo

"If you won't leave her alone than yeah" said Sunglasses gutturally. Jimbo rolled his eyes, sighed and went back to drawing on his, other than the doodles, blank worksheet.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering who my savior was when the bell signaling the end of class rang. I stood up and began walking to the door when someone pulled me back. "What the…"

It was Sunglasses "I'm Evanlee, if that ass Jimbo gives you anymore trouble I'll kick his ass for you"

"Thanks" I said, a bit uncomfortably "I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Simpson but Tiff's the name"

"Simpson? As in Bart Simpson?" chuckled Evanlee, pushing his white blonde bangs away from his grey eyes

"Yeah" I laughed, everyone knew my little brother around here.

"I think my little sister knows him, her name is Aiden, Aiden O'Brecht. Our family just moved here over the summer and I think they're friends, she mentioned him before."

I nodded with a slight smile "Well it's nice to meet you Evanlee"

"Oh" he smiled shyly "Call me Evan. And you just tell me if Jimbo won't leave you alone, he will when I'm done with him"

"Alright" I giggled, wait….I just giggled, oh what have I become, and then became straight faced again "See ya around Evan"

His shining silver eyes lingered on me "It was nice to meet you Tiff"

**Faye's POV**

"Hey Bart" rung out a trilling bell clear voice from the desks behind Bart and I, we were in third period History when IT showed up.

Bart turned in his seat to face the girl "Hey Aiden" he grinned widely at the petite pretty girl. She had short shimmering platinum blonde hair and captivating emerald green eyes lined with sparkly brown eyeliner and baby pink eyeshadow, her lips shone glossy pink. She wore black skinny jeans, purple and turquoise checkered Vans shoes and a tight white Volcom tank top, along with a dark green TNA hoodie that matched her eye color perfectly. She was a prep with a bit of skater edge, not something I liked.

"Aiden O'Brecht?" the teacher, Miss. Orange read from the attendance list.

"Present" sang the blonde, her eyes shimmering prettily, I hated her already.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you guys, Aiden this is Faye Jones, Faye this is Aiden O'Brecht" explained Bart, flipping his shaggy sun goldened hair back, I smiled tightly at Aiden, not caring that smiling that tightly made my lip studs dig into my gums.

A few minutes into the lecture Aiden passed me a note "Pass this to Bart" she whispered, our seats had all been arranged alphabetically after attendance had been taken so Bart now sat behind me and Aiden in the row beside me. I nodded and when she wasn't looking I opened the note and read it. Penned in scratchy cursive writing was:

_Bart;_

_I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school. My brother has a meeting with his music class so I'll be staying after school and I'll have no one to hang around with. So, seen as you live like two minutes away from the school I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang with me and maybe show me some skateboarding tricks. I'm not very good you know and I just want some pointers from a skating expert like you ___

_Well hopefully you can stay with me =)_

_~Aiden _

"Little bitch" I growled under my breath and crumpled the note in my hand, well if Bart was staying after school than so was I. I didn't trust the likes of Aiden O'Brecht around him.

"Did you pass it to him" asked Aiden impatiently, I nodded and gave Bart the note nonchalantly.

**Jimbo's POV**

We had not only history but also music, art, drama, gym, science and English together, Tiffany and I. Annoying Evanlee O'Brecht shared history, drama, music, gym, science and English with us. The only class I had with Tiff that didn't have Evan in it was art. "And at table 5 we have Jimbo Jones, Evanlee O'Brecht, Tiffany Simpson and Melina Gomez." Stated Mr. Robertson, the science teacher during fourth period. I swear that we were not randomly paired; the whole world was out to get me, putting me at the same table as Tiff, Evan and uber-prep Melina.

Melina's collagen pumped bottom lip slid down in a pout when she was forced to sit down beside me at table 5. "Why do I hafta sit here" she whined to Mr. Robertson

"Random pairings my girl" exclaimed Robertson, tapping his nose like he knew something we didn't know. Melina rolled her big black brown eyes and went back to texting her best friend Stephanie Squire who sat across the classroom rapidly texting another brainless prep from the popular clique. I read over her shoulder '**can't believe I got stuck with all the freaks, y me? God you get to sit with Carl + Janet + Brad, lucky bitch u r, TTYL BFF ~Mel' **

"Ughh" I let out a disgusted sigh of my own and looked across the table, Tiffany was staring at her hands, lifting her hand once in a while to chew at her chipping black nail polish. Evanlee's liquidy grey eyes were looking up and down Tiff's slight slim body which pissed me right off. Our eyes suddenly locked and I lifted the left corner of my lip in a vicious snarl. Evan glared right back at me, his eyes as flat and cold as Tiff's were.

Tiffany glanced up from her hands and, seeing us having a stare off, frowned "What the hell" she said lightly, she rolled her storm blue eyes and joined the stare off; taking turns staring from Evan then to me, silently wondering exactly what the hell was going on. I stared at Evanlee, he was small and slender, almost feminine looking, his silvery platinum blonde hair went down to his collar bone and was cut in a quite female style, it had obviously been straightened and backcombed into a style seen on the Glam Rockers of the 1980's. He wore a tight black t-shirt sporting the face of famous guitarist Slash and skinny blue jeans along with black and purple Vans skate-high sneakers which were basically high top skate shoes, hence the name. "You guys…have…problems" said Tiff slightly uncomfortably

I swung around to give the red headed girl the iciest glare I could muster "Look who's talking" She stared blankly at me and began chewing on her fingernails again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 3, sorry it changes point of view so much . As always I don't own the Simpsons but I own the plot, Faye, Tiff, Evan and Aiden =] R&R my beautiful readers ;D**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**ADORE TO HATE THE ENEMY**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Bart's POV**

Stay after school with Aiden tomorrow? The offer sounded oddly unappealing, especially when I seen the icy glare off she and Faye shared at their first introduction. I had always crushed on gorgeous Aiden O'Brecht, with her naturally glossy straight silvery blonde bob and glinting jewel green eyes. The girl was a total fox, admired by the majority of skater and some of the surfer boys in school. Though she could be nice she could also be an icy prep queen that I didn't like. I mean she was always nice to me but I was sure that if I rejected an invitation to hang out with her she'd go all Miss-Uber-Bitch on me. "Hey Faye" I tapped the black haired girl on the back

"Yeah" she said, her eyebrows raised

"Wanna stay after school with me and Aiden, you can show her some skateboarding tricks cos you're an expert too" I smiled, my eyes shining hopefully, maybe Aiden and Faye could be friends after all.

"Sure" Faye grinned brilliantly, making her dark eyes sparkle

"Awesome" I slapped her a high five and wrote back to Aiden

_Aiden;_

_I sure can stay afterschool tomorrow, and I'll definitely have some tricks to show you, I've got a secret weapon (:_

_~Bart_

I laughed, my 'secret weapon' was Faye Jones, but Aiden wouldn't know that for the time being. She would find out tomorrow afterschool when I approached her with the unforgettable Faye by my side. "Pass this to Aiden" I whispered, handing Faye the note, she rolled her eyes and placed the note on Aiden's desk.

**Aiden's POV**

Faye…Faye…what an ugly name, and Jones, a boring last name if I do say so myself. Aiden O'Brecht, hot natural blonde with penetrating eyes…Faye Jones, freak with dyed hair and lip piercings…not much of a choice, there was really no competition. How could Bart not choose me…but then again he seemed pretty chummy with little Miss. Jones, Jones that last name sounded familiar…now who else is there with that last name. Suddenly I had it, Jimbo Jones, so this little bitch was his sister, wow what a riot and not much of a surprise they were both freaks. I looked down at the note on my desk and carefully read it, a secret weapon? What secret weapon could Bart Simpson possibly have…oh well I'd find out soon enough. I needent worry about Faye coming between us she was just an ugly boring brown eyed fuck up. No competition at all, tomorrow I would make my move on Bart, I was experienced in that field, I doubt Faye could be a better kisser, besides Bart will never know how Faye kisses…because with me around, she has no fucking chance.

**Tiff's POV**

Great, I had to stay after school tomorrow with my music class, which unfortunately included Evanlee and Jimbo; they both got on my nerves having their little staring contests and such. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon enough it was the end of the day and I was boarding my bus. Me, being the idiot I am, had patiently talked to Evan until all the buses were ready to leave and now here I was stuck sitting with Jimbo fucking Jones, he was the only person on the bus who wasn't sitting with anybody, next time I'd remember to get on the bus early so I could find my own preferably Jimbo-less seat.

"Ughh out of all the people I get stuck sitting with" Jimbo muttered, sending me an icy glare "Out of all the people who could be in almost every one of my classes it has to be you"

"The hate is mutual" I growled, flipping my long backcombed red hair over my shoulders. Jimbo rolled his dark eyes and jammed his headphones into his ears, closing his eyes in frustration. I growled and turned on my own mp3 player, letting Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven serenade me until the bus stopped at my house. Lisa stood from her seat and exited the bus, I stood up "Shove over" I commanded, my eyes shining coldly, I smacked Jimbo's shoulder "Shove over" He stared up at me and moved over so I could get out

"Have a shitty night" he mumbled, his dark hair falling over his face like a blanket

I snarled "You too" With a roll of my eyes I stepped off the bus and strutted down my laneway.

**Jimbo's POV**

That girl knew how to push all my buttons, shit, the first day of school and already I'd made a new enemy. Tiffany fuckin' Simpson, that girl was something else. I watched as she strutted down her laneway with all the authority of a supermodel on the catwalk, her strawberry blonde hair flew out behind her, her jagged bangs held down by her red bandanna a la Axl Rose. She pissed me off, she pushed all my buttons, she hated me, and I hated her. I couldn't deny her strange wild 70's punk girl beauty but her attitude was annoying as hell. Thinking I realized that if I had not stared at her on the bus this morning things could have worked out so very differently, we could be best friends by now, who knows. Oh well I guess I'll never know what it would be like to actually be friends with Tiffany Carla Simpson, but for know having her as my enemy, seeing her with her angry smoldering blue eyes, her hands perched on her slim hips, was just fine with me.

**Tiffany's POV**

"I'm home" I called

"How was your first day of school honey?" questioned mum from the kitchen, she was baking cupcakes, oh did I tell you I have this thing for cupcakes? They're fucking amazing.

"Pretty good" I lied, if I told her 'bad as hell' the truth, she'd pump me for all the gory details

Lisa emerged from the fridge holding an apple in her hand "Hey, Tiff, where's Bart?" she asked

I frowned and looked around "What the hell…..now that you mention it…I haven't seen him all day…"

**Bart's POV**

"Shit, shit no" I yelled as the bus pulled away

"Fuck" cursed Faye from beside me; we'd missed our bus, lovely. "Guess we'll hafta skateboard home…again" she groaned in exasperation and threw her beat up gun metal grey board to the ground.

I nodded and hopped onto my skateboard "Race you"

"Prepare to lose" Faye growled, her brown eyes sparkling, she adjusted one of her two lip studs and pushed her board forward "Let's go" I smiled, it wouldn't be too much of a challenge to beat a girl.

I sighed in defeat and collapsed on my front lawn "You---you beat me"

Faye grinned and lightly kicked me in the ribs "Haha I beat _the _Bart Simpson" she stuck her tongue out playfully and rested on the grassy turf beside me "Fuck, I'm beat" she breathed heavily and laid down, she stretched her long arms up and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

I half smiled and leaned over her "Wanna go inside and get some water or something"

She looked up at me and blinked dazedly from staring into the sun so much, "Yeah sure" a small smile curved her pierced lips and she stood up, I stood up in turn and we began walking towards my house.

**Lisa's POV**

"Hey there's Bart" I sighed and rolled my sky blue eyes "And he has someone with him"

"Who's that?" Mum leaned over me to stare out the window; she rushed to the door and opened it "Hello Bart, who's your friend"

"This is Faye" Bart explained

"Faye Jones at your service" The girl with her wildly streaked ebony hair cocked an eyebrow and mock bowed

"Well hello Faye, I'm Bart's mum but call me Marge" the blue haired woman smiled and let the two teens in.

I sighed; Bart could have friends over whenever he wanted but if I brought anyone home I would get hell for it. Faye Jones, I had her in a couple of my classes she was a troublemaker how typical of her to befriend my brother, prankster king.

"Jones?" Tiffany rasped from beside me

"Yeah she's Jimbo Jones' sister, just moved here from Shelbyville" I said, pushing back my now long blonde hair with one hand.

"Jimbo" a sneer pulled up the corner of Tiff's lip and she made a weird guttural sound of anger

"I take it…you don't like Jimbo…" I said timidly

"Saying I don't like him would be a fucking understatement sis, I **hate **him" Tiffany exclaimed, she shook her head, kicked off her ratty Converse and began walking up the stairs toward the bedroom we shared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow I realize that I forgot to mention two things. Firstly the reason Tiffany was living with her aunt and uncle was because she was attending an art school near where they lived and she became too much for them to handle so she was sent back to her parents. The reason Lisa has Faye in some of her classes is because she skipped two grades because of her extreme genius, I hope the clears things up. So here's chapter 4, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just had no ideas for this story but now I'm back so yay. R&R darlings**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Faye, Tiffany, Evan and Aiden and the plot and any other characters I make up. **

**Faye's POV**

"Thanks" I mumbled as Marge handed me a glass of cold water, I downed the drink and laughed "Brain freeze?"

Bart winced "Yeah" he'd drank the icy water quicker than me, thus getting a brain freeze. "C'mon" he grabbed my wrist, pulling back his hand slightly when the studs of my armband dug into his skin "Let's go to my room" I followed Bart up the stairs, down the hall and to the left. He slipped a key out of the pocket of his torn jeans shorts and opened the door. "Voila" he smirked, gesturing to his messy bedroom. Clothes, old toys, magazines sporting partially clad woman on their covers, and much poor lay sprawled across the wooden floor which was completely invisible through all the mess.

"You ever think of cleaning this place" I smirked, shoving Bart in good nature with a roll of my eyes.

"Pfft no" he chuckled and pushed me back, my foot caught on a box of Sports Illustrated magazines and I toppled over onto Bart's bed. He began laughing, hard; I glared up to him with a look of clear unamusment on my face. "Come on-Faye—haha—you hafta admit—that was" he took a deep breath and continued laughing "priceless"

I stood up and kicked the box of pornographic magazines with my converse clad foot "You should really move those" I sighed with a laugh of my own, giving the box a hard kick until it was under Bart's disheveled bed. Bart laughed and pushed me over so I fell onto his bed. I cocked my eyebrow, stood up, grabbed his arm and threw him face first onto the single bed. I pinned his arms behind his back and grinned triumphantly "How do you like that bitch" I smirked

"Umm Bart?" a quizzical feminine voice rang out from nearby. Bart swung around and there standing in the doorway was his younger sister Lisa.

Considering our current position I couldn't help but laugh. Bart was laying face down on the bed with me straddling him. "This is SO not what it looks like" I exclaimed

Bart began laughing and I continued. Lisa stared at us like we were idiots and left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her on the way out. "God Faye, it looks like we're about to have like kinky sex" Bart snorted, he rolled over so I had my back to the bed, his hands clamped around my thin wrists. I head butted him in the chest and he rolled off of me, we both burst into laughter.

**Tiffany's POV**

Great, another day of school at Springfield High…another day of having to put up with Jimbo fucking Jones. Please, shoot me. "Rise and shine Tiff" Lisa said softly, jabbing my back.

I groaned and stood up "Ughh I wanna stay home"

"It's the second day of school….you can't" Lisa chuckled as she ran a brush, my brush I may add, through her golden locks. She and Bart were gifted with sun gold beach babe hair while I had fiery red, oh well I'm fine with my hair color it suits me; hot tempered, low patience, unique.

I sighed and went through the morning routine; shower, brush and blow dry hair, brush teeth, straighten hair, put on makeup, get dressed, get stuff ready, go downstairs, eat breakfast, leave. That's exactly what I did except I skipped breakfast, instead grabbing a chewy bar on my way to the bus. This morning Jimbo was sitting in his usual back seat, I sat down across from him in the other back seat with a dignified look on my face, no way was _he_ going to make me change seats. No frigging way.

"Hey Bitch-any" he smirked arrogantly, his chocolate brown eyes smoldering hotly.

"Hey fuck face" I glowered angrily; I really truly hated this kid. I looked away from him, locking my eyes on the front of the bus "I'm just going to ignore you"

Jimbo laughed "Honey you couldn't ignore me if you tried"

I swung around to glare at him "Jones you couldn't ignore me either" He scowled and began scrolling through the music on his iPod, never letting his eyes leave the screen and meet mine. "Fine, be that way" I sighed, I smacked my lips on chewing gum and turned my mp3 player on, letting Sweeney Todd's 'Roxy Roller' serenade me as we made our way to the school.

**Jimbo's POV**

I glued my eyes to my iPod to deny the fact that although she couldn't ignore me…I couldn't ignore her either. 'Seek and Destroy' by Metallica pounded into my head, its angry beat bouncing off the inside of my skull. My lips turned up into a sneer as I listened to the song, thinking of the arrogant red headed brat that sat across from me. Once I was sure she wasn't looking I studied her. Her hard smoky storm blue eyes were staring blankly ahead; they were lined with plentiful black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, she had purple half moon shadows beneath her eyes…I wandered if she slept well, her thin angular face was pale with few freckles, her strawberry blonde bangs hung in her eyes, her hair was very jagged and spiky and backcombed and chocked full of hairspray and a scarlet red bandana wrapped around her head like usual, my eyes traced down her face to her pouty rose red lips which at the moment formed a straight angered line, her neck was elegant and I had the unwanted urge to stroke the deliciously delicate flesh, a thick rusty chain was draped around her neck and it hung near her noticeably protruding collar bones making her delicacy evaporate. Black bra straps disappeared into a revealing ratty dark purple tank top that practically exposed her full breasts. Her stick skinny arms were adorned in studded and spiked bracelets and on one hand she wore a black netted glove. Lower. Her tank top was hacked off messily right below her bra line revealing a flat stomach, just slightly bumped out with traces of nearly gone baby fat; she had a scar right on her hipbone causing me to wonder what had happened to leave such a ragged mark. I nearly opened my mouth to ask her but quickly bit my tongue. My eyes fell lower again. A stringy piece of fire engine red lace rolled over the smooth curve of her hips and down into the black band of netted tights sticking out from the waistband of torn bright blue skinny jeans. Her jeans were something else; writing littered their every plain; near the crotch area someone had scrawled 'Mason was here' Who the hell is Mason and when or why was their hand in the proximity of Tiff's crotch?…on her thigh another thing proclaimed 'Colton owns you' with a little heart beside it. Signatures were simply everywhere both girls and guys proclaiming this or that, she sure must have had a lot of friends back at her old school. Lower. Three dog collars studded in various patterns rested around her right ankle, on her left ankle she wore a spiked collar, and her feet were clad in classic old Converse high tops, red in color just as ferocious and fiery as her personality. I slowly scanned back up her body and suddenly my gaze met a cool blue grey one. She didn't move or say a word just let her eyes linger on mine coldly; her eyes were the only cold thing about her the rest of her was fire hot. Her straight tiny nose lifted when she sneered, her nose was so feminine but the silver ring through the left nostril proved otherwise and made it tough like the rest of her. I rolled my eyes and went back to aimlessly scrolling through the playlist on my iPod. By then we had arrived at Springfield High.

**I've seen plenty of OC fanfiction writers and I want to too. I haven't gotten many reviews for this story sadly but I want readers to send in their OC characters and I'll add them to the story!!! Send in your OC's!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey readers. Here's chapter 5, I was going to make it longer but I just really wanted to post it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Faye, Tiffany, Evan and Aiden and any other character I create. I am still accepting OC's and two OC's appear in this chapter; Cody and Ace. Cody Muntz is the wonderful creation of the one and only Kootie Bomb and Ace Armington is a product of Charles Roberts amazing mind. R&R**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Faye's POV**

"Is there like something going on between my brother and your sister?" I asked lightly from beside Bart during lunch. Standing against the back of the school both puffing on cigarettes and glaring at eachother were Jimbo and Tiffany.

Bart shivered at the thought "I sure as hell hope not"

I laughed in bemusement "Why, would you not like it if they dated?"

"Well…" Bart's sky blue eyes met my chocolate brown ones "Wouldn't it be weird if they were dating and we were…" I finished the sentence in my mind 'dating'. "Never mind" he shook his head of long thick and wavy golden hair and looked away awkwardly.

I had just punched him lightly when suddenly I seen a familiar face "Shit, Cody is that you?"

A brown haired blue eyed girl sitting at the bullies table turned to see who had addressed her. She was clad in a Springfield Isotopes jersey and torn blue skinny jeans, a pair of beat up Nike dunks completed the outfit. Yes it was her, Cody Muntz, Nelson's cousin. "F-Faye?" she questioned uncertainly sitting down with Bart and I.

"It's me" I grinned and let my dyed black bangs fall in my eyes.

"Jesus last time I seen you, you were a three foot tall brunette grade 2 cheerleader" Cody chuckled, her eyes were sparkling, the same color as Bart's except a shade lighter.

"It's been to long man" I embraced my old friend.

"…You-you guys know eachother?" Bart said, his hair was in his face messily, a confused expression gracing his features.

"Fuck yeah, we used to be best friends…didn't I tell you that" Cody laughed "Oh well maybe not but yeah Faye girl and I go way back. We've known eachother since we were toddlers with Nelson and Jimbo being close friends and all."

"Yup" I grinned cheekily and gave the brunette an affectionate noogie. "It's good to see you again Cody Brody"

"Same to you Fay Ray" she winked playfully, the sentimentality of inside childhood jokes sinking in as we said the names we had given eachother in grade 2. I had been Fay Ray because the boy I had planned to marry (this is grade 2 we are talking about) was named Ray same goes for Cody liking a boy called Brody. "I'll see you around" Cody stood from the table gave me another quick hug and walked back to where Kearney and Dolph sat playing poker.

"Ah man Cody is an awesome girl" I mused as I turned to see that Bart had walked away. I sighed; he was standing over Lisa's table and arguing with her. I went over to them "Bart what do you think you're doing?"

"She called me a dick" Bart said, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

I smirked and shoved him "You probably had it coming"

"Oh he did" grumbled Lisa; she had her head bent over her bowl of soup, her long blonde hair hung down onto the table she was crouched so low.

"What'd you do Bart?" I asked, my eyes shifting to the unamused looking dark skinned boy who sat beside Lisa.

"He dunked her hair in soup" came the flat voice of the coco skinned boy.

"Ace, why'd you hafta tell her" Bart whined "Now she's gonna hurt me"

I grinned and slapped the back of Bart's head "Now that's no way to treat your little sister" I gasped in mock surprise "Bart Simpson you never cease to amaze me" He snorted and pinned me in a headlock which I quickly maneuvered myself out of. "So" I said, still fighting with Bart "Who're you?"

"I'm Ace Armington" smirked the brown eyed brown skinned boy who looked to be around Lisa's age. "I moved here from Michigan not to long ago" I nodded, noticing that the words 'Michigan' were printed across the front of his blue t-shirt.

"I'm Faye Jones, just came from North Shelbyville myself" I grabbed Bart by his pierced ear and began dragging him away "I'll rid you of this nuisance, nice meetin' you Ace" I called as I led the unruly blonde boy away. I let go of his ear and grabbed his wrist "Now Bartholomew I think I may just have to punish you for being so bad"

"What do you have in mind?" he purred seductively

I laughed "Nothing you're thinking of, perv"

**Tiffany's POV**

Why oh why do I have to stay afterschool with my music class today? Why, does the school hate me so much that they placed both Evanlee and Jimbo in my damned music class? Oh fuck my life.

"What's troubling you?" chuckled a smooth voice from nearby; I nearly tore my hair out when I turned around to see beautiful Evan O'Brecht. The boy stood in all his glory; his platinum blonde hair practically glowed as did his ivory skin, his intense eyes shone from beneath his black aviator sunglasses.

"Ughh what do you want?" I sighed, not caring if he finally got the hint that I didn't like him.

"Not happy to see me are we?" he laughed aloud, as if anyone unhappy to see him was crazy.

"Can you just fuck off" I growled

"I seen you and Jones earlier, nice little rivalry you have there" he winked "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your little crush"

"Please" I snorted and flung my red mane of hairspray coated hair back "I hate that boy more than I hate anything"

"Oh I know Tiffany, I'm just screwing with you" Evan flung his arm about my shoulders with an almost feminine giggle…maybe he wasn't so bad. At least he was nice to me unlike…Jimbo.

"You're not so bad Evanlee" A smile played at the corners of my lips

"Evan, you aint bad either Tiffany"

In a last ditch effort to make it stick I piped up "It's Tiff Evan…it's Tiff"

**Faye's POV**

"So what's my punishment hmm?" Bart smirked, his tongue poking out from between his lips

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth, my short choppy hair flying out behind me. "Oh I've got it" I grinned wickedly "You…have to do whatever I say for two days"

Bart sighed; "FIIIINNNEEE" he groaned, placing one hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Awesome, oh I'm going to have fun with this"

"What??!" Bart asked in an alarmed voice as we sat in Math class.

"Appalled by my request are you?" I giggled, letting my neon streaked raven hair fall forward. "Honestly Bart all I want is for you to go get me a lollipop"

"Yeah but you also want me to moonwalk out of the school during the middle of class and expect me to not get caught." He explained, one of his sparkling blue eyes looking at me while his thick hair covered the other.

"If it makes you feel better I'll go with you" I said in a sing song voice.

"Alright, alright" he sighed in defeat, I grinned triumphantly and grabbed his hand "Be right back Sir" he said to a dumfounded Mr. Piker.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Piker exclaimed angrily

"I've gotta go buy something for the girl" Bart said, his adolescent voice making it sound like he was going out to buy a box of condoms or something rather than a lollipop. I decided to really make a show of it by clinging to my blonde friend's arm and batting my eyelashes seductively at him.

"Yeah sir we'll be back" I stared into Bart's eyes and winked to my classmates "in time"

Mr. Piker stood frozen at the front of the classroom as we began doing the moonwalk, I sang Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' as we exited the room still moonwalking. "Oh my God" We burst into laughter; soon I was laughing so hard that I was clinging to my sides and practically rolling on the floor.

"Come on do you want that lollipop or not man" Bart chuckled, leading me out the front doors of Springfield High. Just as the Kwikie Mart came into view a petite girl emerged from the shadows.

"Bart, shouldn't you be in class?" rang out the bell clear voice of the gorgeous black haired vixen before us.

"Umm who're you?" I asked flatly

"I'm Jessica Lovejoy, and yourself?" she questioned, her emerald green eyes were lust filled and wild.

"Faye Jones" I spoke, Jessica smiled lightly making her full pink lips curve tauntingly. She was intimidatingly beautiful with her creamy porcelain complexion, long naturally ebony locks, petite utterly feminine body, glinting glassy green eyes and seductive voice. Jessica Lovejoy was the first girl that ever intimidated me. "And shouldn't you be in class too?"

"Of course, but Faye darling" she shrugged her tiny shoulders "I didn't feel like going"

"Well" I smiled tightly "Neither did we" The way my name rolled off her tongue was so lovely, dangerously sexy.

"Oh" I could tell by the way she began smacking on her gum that she wasn't used to people replying to her flatly when she talked. She wore a lacy black corset and a red plaid mini skirt along with knee high black Converse. A scarlet bow adorned her lush raven hair and barely there smoky black eyeliner decorated her eyes. "Well then I'll see you around" she nodded "Bart" then she turned and looked at me "Faye I'm having a party Friday night," she placed her open palm on my chest not even noticing that she was almost grabbing my breasts "Be there" Jessica let her hand trail down my torso then she stalked off, a smile on her pretty face.

**More to come soon =] Please send in your OC's its fun to write in new characters and for God's sake, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;P reviewers make my day **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers here is chapter 6. It's really super short I know, I had more but I decided that I wanted this to be a chapter alone. The story's rating is M now for future chapters. Please R&R and you can still send in your OC's =]**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm **

**Bart's POV**

I didn't like the way Jessica looked at Faye…it was dangerous, predatory…hungry. I'd go to the party with Faye one way or another because I did not trust Jess Lovejoy to be alone around her…but what would she do? I had the strange thought that if left alone Jessica would kiss Faye, and who could say no to a darkly angelic face like Jess'. I was pulled out of my reverie when Faye exclaimed "Move your ass Simpson"

"Uh yeah" I said in a light daze, making my way into the Kwikie Mart with the skinny black haired girl. "Hey Apu" I smirked when the Indian man stared wearily at me. Faye brushed her delicate artist's fingers across a row of magazines as she smoothly walked towards the candy shelf.

"Oh Bart" she sang, hooking her fingers into the material of my red t-shirt and dragging me to the candy area. Her dark eyes scanned the shelves until they landed on what she desired. Faye lightly bent over, her straightened hair flipping ahead and clamped her hand around the stick of a giant rainbow toned lollipop. "This" she smiled cheekily yet seductively "is what I want"

"Aww you don't want me?" I mock pouted

Her full spiderbite pierced lips formed a smirk and she leaned dangerously close, so close in fact that her lips brushed my ear. "Bart" she laughed airily "I can have you anytime I want, this lollipop, I can't"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the spell she was putting on me, walked to the front counter and purchased the lollipop, then I exited the store, leaving poor little Faye Jones inside the Kwikie Mart alone.

**Faye's POV**

I looked around in confusion…he'd just left the store without me. What the fuck? "Hmph" I muttered, strutting out of the corner store with my dark brows furrowed. Suddenly a hand clamped around my wrist and swung me around so that I had my back against the brick wall of the Kwikie Mart. "What the fuck" I screeched angrily, my eyes finding my captor, of course it was Bart.

"You said you could have me anytime, yeah, try me?" he smirked, his bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously. I tore my lollipop out of his hand and ripped off the plastic wrapper, letting it fall to the cement.

"Maybe I don't wanna" I said haughtily, running my tongue wetly over the smooth surface of the lollipop and letting my lips smack noisily.

"Of course you do" murmured Bart, his thick wavy golden mass of hair falling about. I brought the lollipop in front of my eyes to obscure my vision of the blonde boy. His hands stroked down my back and settled on the back of my shoulder blades, he brought two fingers to it and slowly pushed down the lollipop so his eyes were level with mine. Then he did something that made my breath hitch, made me want him more than he wanted me; he licked the lollipop, while I held it, while our eyes stayed glued to eachother. I gulped and stuck the lollipop in the back pocket of my ratty faded blue jean short shorts. My eyes went wild and I leaned forward, our lips met in the middle. Bart's lips felt plump and sticky sweet from the lollipop, I ran my tongue over his quivering lower lip and he opened his mouth obediently, our bodies were pressed so tight together that I don't think it could have been any more intimate; our tongue's fought a battle of dominance and he eventually granted me entrance to his hot mouth. He moaned lightly into the kiss, which turned me on even more, I dug my hands into his thick mane of beach blonde hair and tried to pull him closer if it was possible. He grabbed my hip and lifted my left leg so that it was wrapped around his waist. His right hand traced up my leg and under my shirt then under my bra, cupping my breast and rubbing its most sensitive area. In the heat of the moment I grinded my hips against his with a quiet groan, he took his lips from mine and kissed down my neck hard and long, leaving pulsing red hickies in their wake. Our eyes met and I grinned wildly, Bart still had his hand up my shirt, his eyes were frantic "We've gotta get out of here"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven, as you may notice it is a longer chapter and I have more too it but decided to save that for chapter 8. So enjoy my beautiful readers, don't forget to R&R =]**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons; only thing I own is the plot and my characters: Faye Jones, Tiffany Simpson, Aiden O'Brecht, Evanlee O'Brecht and Raine LaChance **

**Tiffany's POV**

Last bell rang painfully loud in my ears, wonderful, I now had to meet my music class obediently at room 235 and then go outside for our 'Natures Music' class, the only reason I was even going was because I actually considered a career in singing, if it had been to stay after school for Math or something I just would have not gone. I walked down the hallway unhappily, a frown pulling down the corners of my angry lips.

"You're in my music class right?" trilled a high girly voice, I swung around expecting to see just another prep, I was surprised to be faced with a girl clad completely in black, black eyeliner surrounded her eyes and blazing scarlet lipstick accented her soft lips. I recognized her from class, yeah music class.

"Yeah" I said, pushing back my hairspray crunchy strawberry blonde hair. "I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Simpson but call me Tiff"

The Goth girl smiled, her chocolate brown eyes shone as she grabbed one of my hands and shook it "I'm Rainbow, Rainbow LaChance" she rolled her makeup covered eyes "My mum was a hippie when she had me, so PLEASE call me Raine, that's what I go by"

I chuckled, Rainbow certainly was an ironic name for the dark girl before me, Raine defiantly suited her better. "Alright, so what instrument do you play Raine?" I asked casually

"I play piano, electric bass and harp" she said, her voice wasn't as high pitched as I'd originally thought, I guess she'd only been high pitched to get my attention in the crowded hallway. "You?"

"Honestly I can't play ANY instruments" I laughed and shook my head "I sing though"

"Oh awesome, so what music do you like?" Raine questioned, her black streaked bleach blonde hair fell over her leather jacket clad shoulders.

"Rock n' roll from the 50's 60's 70's and 80's, old punk, metal and grunge, a bit of screamo, yourself?"

She slapped me a high five, and winked "Same, that's wicked"

I grinned; finally I'd made a friend at Springfield High and she was another freak just like me, a social outcast if you may. "Well there's our class" I sighed loudly and my formerly dancing blue grey eyes went flat when I caught sight of beautiful blonde Evanlee.

"What's wrong, you don't like our class?" Laughed Raine, she flung her hair back and flicked something off of her painted black fingernails.

"Jimbo Jones and Evanlee O'Brecht" I said in a hard voice, as if saying their names made my dislike for them totally clear. "And of course all those prep bitches and them loser gangster wannabe's."

"Prep bitches and loser gangster wannabe's, you can say that again, I hate em too" Raine sighed, her piercing brown eyes glaring intimidatingly at them, I wouldn't be surprised if they were all scared shitless of her, she had a very intimidating appearance. "What do you have against Evan and Jimbo?" she asked, sticking her tongue out from between her scarlet lips.

"Well Evan is fucking annoying and Jimbo…don't even get me started on Jimbo. I HATE him; he's a fucking douchebag dicwad son of a motherfucking bitch" Raine and I looked at eachother than burst into laughter at the many swear words I'd put into such a small sentence.

"Damn you can swear Tiff" she giggled, shoving me lightly, I gently pushed her back, we continued our little play fight until the ever annoying uber prep clique approached us. Melina Gomez, Stephanie Squire, Carl Barker, Janet Brooklyn, Brad McKinnon, Vanessa Brunet, Emily Merrill, Jason Carey, James Parliament, Nicholas Myers, Sean Rouge, Mitchell Timmons and most annoying of all; Candy Parliament, James' ever annoying twin sister.

Melina Gomez; big black brown eyes, tanned skin, blackish brown hair, of Lebanese and Mexican descent. She was constantly texting her friends; Stephanie in particular and never paid attention in class. Stephanie Squire was Melina's proclaimed best friend, she had short auburn hair and hazel eyes, and she was very skinny and loud. Carl Barker, Melina's gangster wannabe boyfriend with his buzz cut dyed black hair and watery blue eyes; he was a massive hardest football player. Ah Janet Brooklyn, a tag along, the third wheel to Steph and Mel's little group, she had big pleading blue eyes and long boring dirty blonde hair. Brad McKinnon, you never knew whether he was being sarcastic or generally being nice, he was boyfriend to wannabe Janet and was a prep not a gangster poser like most of the boys in the clique, he had short blonde hair and greenish brown eyes. Vanessa Brunet was the prettiest in the group; she had medium length mouse brown hair and big shining blue eyes, she was extremely tall and the perfect weight. Emily Merrill was Vanessa's best bud, she was a pug in comparison to Vanessa, she had shoulder length caramel gold streaked red brown hair and blunt brown eyes, she was extremely short and slightly chubby, she was loud and fucking STUPID AND ANNOYING. Jason Carey, a homophobic skater wannabe who dissed every gay/lesbian/bisexual around, he had mouse brown hair that was a little longer than every other boy in the clique's hair and hazel eyes, he wore ridiculously over large t-shirts, baggy jeans and Etnies skate shoes, he was a total douche, he hung out around Evan's little sister Aiden a lot. James Parliament, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, he was innocently stupid and mean to anyone not in the clique. Nicholas Myers, known as just Nick, was the biggest gangster wannabe of the lot; he had short blonde hair and green eyes and was mean to everyone in a failure of an attempt to seem tough. Sean Rouge was the druggy of the bunch, he always wore super baggy jeans and tie dye t-shirts along with random colored toques he had bright natural red hair and blue eyes along with tons of freckles. Mitchell Timmons was pure jock, he had buzz cut brown hair and green eyes, he was huge in stature and he was a bully. And then I caught sight of her, the most annoying girl in the world; Candy Parliament, James' twin sister, younger than him by two minutes. Candy had sickening dyed caramel blonde hair and blue eyes, she always wore a massive smile even when she was bitching at someone and her favorite color was pink, she loved pop music and was the preppiest thing on the face of the world.

Candy giggled when she seen the unamused looks on our faces. "Did someone OD on pep?" I growled

"Why are you such an emo bitch?" sneered Jason

"Sorry to burst your bubble hun but I am a bitch and I don't care who knows it" I smiled tightly

"Wow you're pathetic" Candy proclaimed, that nauseating smile still on her chubby cheeked face.

"Listen up Rainbow Brite, I think YOU'RE the pathetic one, with your fake hair and pink clothes meant for 10 year old girls" Raine said levelly, her eyes penetrating and angered with wildfire.

"Shut the fuck up Morticia" yelled Melina, shoving Raine roughly.

I balled up my fist and was just about to punch when Mr. Holmes, the music teacher stepped in "Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, my stormy eyes angered

Mr. Holmes eyed me skeptically "Miss Simpson I think I'd like you to sit out on our after school Natures Music class today, go to room 250 until I come and tell you that you may leave. That will teach you to backtalk me"

I bid Raine goodbye and as soon as I'd turned away from Mr. Holmes to start my trek to the after school detention room a huge smile invaded my lips. The virtues of having a tough teacher, no having to put up with Evanlee and best of all no Jimbo. Oh how wrong I was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 guys, Hahaha cliffhanger ending :] enjoy R&R ;D There's more to come soon my lovely readers**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada I don't own The Simpsons **

**Jimbo's POV**

Detention, I was always in after school detention and it was damn annoying. Mr. Holmes was the most strict power hungry teacher of the lot of them; all I'd said was 'Would you kindly fuck off sir' and now here I am serving the first of my assigned two weeks of detention, two weeks of staying after school for two hours and sitting around doodling on school work. I looked at the clock at the front of the room, it read: 3:40, I'd only been here for ten minutes, ughh I still had to be here until 5:30, it seemed like forever, especially when I was in the room alone with no one to pick on and beat up.

Suddenly the door flew open, smashing against the wall with an aggravated clash, I swung around my head and seen the last person it the world I wanted to. "You" I exclaimed bluntly, my chocolate brown eyes glaring at the tall skinny girl standing openmouthed in the doorway.

"Why does life hate me?" Tiffany groaned, she let her head fall forward, her red blonde hair tumbled over her thin pale shoulders and she let out a heaving sigh. There were only two desks in the whole room, so she grudgingly took the one in front of me. Perfect, I began making spit balls and throwing them at her. "Fuck off" Tiff said evenly, her eyes cold

"So Tiffany" I lengthened her name annoyingly and leaned over her shoulders "Why is a nice saccharine girl like you in detention hmm"

She turned her head and cocked one thin eyebrow at me "First of all" she snapped "I aint saccharine, and second of all I don't want you to touch me, I don't want you to even LOOK at me or else"

I smirked before torrents of laughter escaped me "Or else what" I snorted, her delicate features became hardest again and she faced away from me defiantly. "Haha, there's nothing you can do hmm. If I wanted to" I rasped maliciously "I could slam you against that wall and take you right here and you couldn't do _anything"_

**Tiffany's POV**

I stared at the wall, watching the clock, the minutes seemed to tick by in slow motion: 3:42 "Haha, there's nothing you can do about it hmm" spoke the low challenging voice of Jimbo. 3:43 "If I wanted to" his voice was so growling that I had to strain to hear "I could slam you against that wall and take you right here" 3.44 "And you couldn't do _anything" _

That was it, I couldn't ignore him any longer "Shut your mouth Jimbo Jones before I shut it for you" I screeched, my eyes wild.

"Ouu, feisty" his lips turned up in the biggest jerkish smirk I'd even seen and that was all it took; I pushed my chair away violently, whipped back my arm and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Fuck you" I said, he raised his eyebrows and then he slammed me back against the wall just as he said he would, my body froze "What do you think you're doing?" I whispered harshly

**Jimbo's POV**

She pulled away from me and began walking away "Where do you think you're going?" I snarled, grabbing the red headed girl's wrist

"Away from you!" she snapped cattily, her steely blue-grey eyes boring into me

"No one walks away from me" I exclaimed, tugging her arm so she jerked forward roughly.

Tiffany swung around her eyes hot and angry, she pulled away her wrist with such force I was shaken; she lurched onto me and tackled me to the ground. "No one jerks me around like that" she roared, her long straightened strawberry blond hair falling about messily.

"Bitch" I sneered and smashed her lithe body onto the tile floor below me. She gasped, balled her fist and punched me in the jaw, the impact made me bite into my lip which drew blood. My anger boiled over.

**Tiffany's POV**

I'd just punched him, I'd wanted to do that for such a long time and now that I'd finally done it a bitter grin formed on my rosy red lips. But then Jimbo did something unexpected, something that unexpectedly drove me over the edge; he slapped me back, his hand roughly grazed over the smooth plane of my cheek, my mouth fell open and my eyes blazed. A million things flew through my mind in that moment but it the end only two whispered words emerged from my bloody lips "Kiss me"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ouu defiantly an M rated chapter guys, don't like don't read. Well here's chappy 9 it sure was fun to write ahaha, R&R and most importantly; enjoy. **

**~Sweet Nightmares ;D**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm **

**Bart's POV**

"Let's go back to my place, no ones home" I exclaimed, my eyes alive and shining

"Isn't Marge a stay at home mum?" Faye asked, shading her brown eyes from the bright September sun.

"Yeah but she had to go somewhere with Aunt Patti and Selma, Maggie is at daycare, Lisa is going to her friend Tara's tonight and Homer doesn't get back until seven"

"Sounds good then" smiled the black haired coco eyed beauty, her lip studs glimmered in the sunlight. I tried again to count the many colors that streaked throughout her raven hair; a prominent chunk of light pink, some flaming red, ice blue, bleach blonde neon green, even some of her natural chocolate brown. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Like half an hour on skateboard" I said, nodding my blonde head

"Alright then we better get going" Faye threw her skateboard onto the cement and lithely hopped onto it, I was right behind her on my trusty old green board that I'd had since age nine. She turned her head back to study me, and then with an impish grin she said softly "Race me?"

I grinned and nodded, even though I knew she would win.

**Tiffany's POV**

There was a pause where he eyed me cautiously, summing up the situation at hand, then an emotion I could only identify as confusion mixed with passion crossed his face and he leaned down and kissed me, but it wasn't a sweet kiss, not that I expected it to be, it was just his lust filled mouth over mine. When our lips locked worlds collided, electrical shocks moved throughout, the earth shook, the planet changed orbits, _everything _changed. Our lips moved together, I curled my fists around his straight long brown hair, letting his navy blue toque fall to the floor; he lifted my ratty dark purple tank top over my head, the red bandanna coming off in the process. I ran my hands up under his shirt and he slipped out of it. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, his bare back leaned against the teacher's desk. He unclasped my bra and I shrugged out of it, letting my full breasts be revealed, he took one in each hand and at first gently and then harder pressed them as our make out session became more and more heated. I let out a helpless and tiny moan as his lips moved to my neck, he used his teeth tongue and mouth to trace first down my neck but then down over my collar bone, one hand held my left breast while his lips pleasured the right and vise versa, I was helpless to him, his tongue slid into my navel and I rolled my shoulders back with a gasp. He had been right, he done just as he'd said; slammed me against the wall and now he was going to take me. Suddenly anger filled me; was I Tiffany Simpson honestly going to let him get what he wanted? Let _him _be in control? Not a chance. I maneuvered my body away from him. I splayed my hand out on his warm chest and pushed him so his back slammed with a nice loud 'bang' against the wooden desk. I had one jean clad leg on either side of his body and I glared levelly at him with my sparkling blue grey eyes. One of my hands fell from his chest to the waist band of his jeans suggestively, I placed my lips on his neck and bit it, hard, he drew in a shuddering breath as I moved my hand up and down his thigh. I sat higher up on him, so our stomachs were pressed together and my breasts were against his chest. I leaned my weight down lower and teasingly rubbed my pelvis against his. He squeezed his eyes shut and squinted them open "Just fuck me already" he pleaded, I grinned smugly and continued teasing, rubbing against him, nipping his neck and earlobe, never letting him have the satisfaction he craved. I unlaced my Converse and tossed them away, next I stood up unbuttoned my jeans and stepped out of them. Now all I wore were those tiny fire engine red lace underwear he'd been ogling this morning on the bus. He seized my waist and pulled me down so I had my bare smooth legs on either side of him again, he groped my ass, of course he'd do that, then trailed his hand forward, I stopped him, lifting his hand to my breasts, no way was he getting what he wanted. Jimbo wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up, still holding me! I sure underestimated his strength…..he placed me on the edge of the teacher's desk. I opened my legs and let him stand between them, his hands roamed over my almost naked body as we continued making out. Things became more heated, he leaned over me so I was forced to lye flat on the desk, things clashed to the floor, papers tore, and things broke. He moved on top of me, our bodies now tight and taught against eachother. I put one of my legs up and let it rest over his back.

As he kissed my stomach I said as levelly as I could "I hope you know I still hate you"

"The feeling" he chuckled, leaning back up to kiss my jaw line "Is mutual" We kissed for a while before Jimbo sat up a bit and opened his mouth to speak yet again "Give me a blowjob" he said, more like demanded.

I cocked my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, blocking his view of my breasts "What did you just demand of me" I said bitingly, my eyes the cold flat blue grey he knew so well.

"You heard me Tiffany blowjob _now_"

I snorted with laughter, shoved him off of me and stood up. I pulled my jeans, shoes, tank top and bandanna back on. "As if you just said that, Jimbo you should have learnt by now that you don't just order me around, I aint some pushover whore" I snapped, then in a quieter tone just loud enough for him to hear I growled "Maybe next time Jones"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I've been very busy lately with fucking school again. Anyways this chapter is based on a situation that actually happened to me last week. Except unlike Bart, my boyfriend got expelled not just detention Dx, I miss him!!! Anywho enough of my prattling; enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R more will be coming soon. =] **

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Bart's POV**

Just as I threw my skateboard on the ground a strong hand grabbed me by the back of my t-shirt "What the-?"

"Where do you think you're going Simpson" it was Principal Skinner, he'd become the high school principal after one of the little kids gave him peanut brittle as a present; he has a dire allergy to peanuts.

"Uhh err nowhere Principal Skinner, why do you ask?" I smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes…maybe this only worked for girls.

"Hey-hey!" Principal Skinner swung around "Get her to stop—get her to stop!" he gestured madly towards Faye who was skateboarding away

"Faye!" I called grudgingly, she halted and turned, her smile faded when she seen the figure of authority who held the scruff of my neck.

"Come back over here you little brat" commanded Principal Skinner, he ran a hand through his short grey hair and sighed, I could just guess what he was thinking '_Of course it would be Bart Simpson and his hooligan vixen friend to pull something like this' _As soon as she'd reached the place we stood the principal grabbed a hold of Faye's thin tanned wrist. "Ahh miss Jones, how did I know that you would be trouble as soon as I set eyes on you?"

She squinted her coppery eyes and her soft pink lips pulled up into a sneer "Go screw"

"Miss Jones, I think I should teach you a thing or two about respect." Exclaimed the principal sternly "Come with me you two" Faye and I unwillingly followed Seymour back to the school and into his neat and tidy office. "Wait here" he said, gesturing for Faye to sit on one of the soft chairs in the waiting room. "Come with me Simpson"

I sighed loudly, letting my long thick blonde hair cover my unamused eyes. "What is it Seymour?"

"That's Principal Skinner to you young man" he explained flatly "Bart Simpson….you've been a trouble maker ever since you were born. I don't like the idea of you corrupting Springfield High's youth such as Miss Faye Jones. I suggest you stop cutting class and start actually working. You're in grade ten, soon you'll be finished High school….if you pass" snarled the grey haired man "I'm going to let you off with two weeks detention but I want you Simpson, to understand that this is a one time thing. Next time you get caught; skipping school, touching a sip of alcohol, smoking a joint…you're gone. You're expelled for the year, so I advise that you wise up boy" I nodded mutely, my lips set in a straight line. "Do you understand?"

"Yes _sir_" I emphasized 'sir' sarcastically, pushed my chair back and walked out of the room angrily, my face flushed. When I seen Faye anxiously standing, rubbing her thumbs together nervously I smiled lightly and brushed my lips against her blush adorned cheek "Good luck"

**Faye's POV**

My second day of school and here I was already, standing in the looming doorway to Principal Skinner's office. I flipped back my choppy neon streaked dark hair and stepped defiantly into the room, a hard cold look on my thin face. "Hey sir, nice room you have here" I smiled tightly and meaninglessly.

"I don't understand you Faye" sighed the principal; he sat down in his desk and bit into a shiny red apple, how stereotypical. "You seem like a nice girl. Your record is clean, a fair share of detentions, skipping class, dress code issues…nothing I would consider very serious. But you show disrespect to myself and my staff; why?"

"I dunno" I shrugged offhandedly "I'm so used to doing it at home, and well I didn't like your attitude"

"Excuse me?"

"I—I didn't like your attitude" my eyes suddenly became alive and shining glossy black brown.

"Detention, two weeks" Principal Skinner said, he looked pissed off, my smile grew.

I stood up and fiddled with my choppy black and red bangs "And…sir?"

"Yes?" inquired the principal.

"You know Bart Simpson?" He nodded; this thought had been running through my mind on a loop ever since Bart had said 'good luck' "Is he coming back?"

"Unfortunately I have no reason YET to expel him. But you should know that if Mr. Simpson has another offense, he will be excused from Springfield High for the remainder of the school year and he may not come back the next year at all"

"Oh" my voice was relieved; it would've been such shit if Bart had been expelled at the beginning of the year.

"And Miss. Jones?"

"Yes"

"I think you should keep away from the likes of Bart Simpson, actually I recommend it"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kay this chapter is a lot longer than most. Anyways you'll see Kootie Bomb's character Cody Muntz a lot and I thank her for letting me use Cody in my story =]. Umm there's one kinky lesbian scene in here…don't ask, I just got the inkling to write it, so if you don't like it then just skip over it, it doesn't have much relevance in the long run…or will it. I dunno xD but yeah just warning. Anyways enjoy and R&R **

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Bart's POV**

"Hey!" I smiled, as Faye stepped into the hallway from Principal Skinner's office "Are you gonna go to Jessica's party on Friday?"

"Yeah, you wanna come with?" Faye asked, she rolled her shoulders and swung her short hair back.

"Sure, Jess' parties are always wild" I grinned and swung my arm over her thin shoulders. "Guess we hafta go to our classes huh"

"Ughh" Faye groaned "I have Science"

"Well I have Gym, so I guess I'll see you on the bus" She nodded and looked up at me slyly before giving me a shy kiss. I quickly settled my arm about her waist and kissed her back.

"Enough, enough" spoke the principal's secretary, who had been watching us unknowingly the whole while.

"Whatever" Faye scoffed, she pulled at the collar of her loose black t-shirt and began walking in the opposite direction, towards the science classroom. "See ya Bart"

"Yeah" I chuckled "See ya babe"

**Faye's POV**

Science class sucked. The only people I recognized in the entire classroom were Cody Muntz and Jessica Lovejoy, who sat in the back of the room gossiping and ughh Aiden O'Brecht. I took the seat in front of those two and beside the awful Aiden, purely because it was the only free seat.

"Hey Faye" grinned Cody, I loved how her bright blue eyes caught the light and literally twinkled.

"Eyy Cody" I slapped the chestnut haired girl a high five and began thoughtlessly doodling on the science paper Miss. Dickson had just handed out. "You two know eachother?" I nodded to the stunning raven haired Jessica.

"Yeah, we've been pretty much best friends since we were ten" exclaimed Cody, Jessica looked up from painting her long filed fingernails black; her green eyes were dangerous and hungry.

"Hello Faye" she smiled softly, her rosy pink lips curving up deliciously. "Are you coming to my party on Friday?"

"Yeah, do you mind if Bart comes?" I asked lightly, whether she said yes or no I would still bring the blonde boy with me.

"Of course he can, but" purred Jessica, replacing her red bow in her flowing locks. "The invitation was truly meant only for you"

"Awesome, you gonna be there Cody?"

"Yes! The party is for Jess' birthday, I'm helping in the organization. It's gonna be wild" Cody laughed, she brushed away a stray piece of her glossy brown hair.

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night and pick outfits for the party?" Jessica questioned, I couldn't help but notice how honey smooth her voice was.

"Sure…but I don't have any dresses" I sighed, that was the problem with having an older brother and growing up around boys…you didn't really accumulate many dresses unless you had rich parents who wished for their daughter to be a lovely and perfect girl, which mine hadn't, the only clothes I'd ever received were Jimbo's old t-shirts and jeans that no longer fit him. I owned very few feminine things, bras underwear and the stray tank top were all.

"That is why I'm having you and Cody come over, she doesn't have much in the range of girl clothing either" Jessica rolled her emerald toned eyes "Honestly, tomboys" she laughed softly "I'll have both of you looking sexy by tomorrow evening" she locked eyes with me and said silkily "Trust me"

"Alright then" I smiled "I'm game"

Jess cocked one pretty dark eyebrow, they had been plucked but not to the point of fakeness, they were perfect, just like the rest of her. "Aiden darling"

The platinum blonde haired girl turned, her pink glossed lips parted "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over to my house as well?"

The blonde considered this; I noticed that the green of her eyes matched Jessica's almost perfectly. "That would be awesome"

I almost sighed aloud, why oh why did Jess have to invite Aiden, but I couldn't very well pull out now, I'd already agreed to go.

We spent the rest of the period talking and completely ignoring the teacher and what she was trying to teach. I didn't like the idea of Aiden accompanying us to the Lovejoy residence….but I guess I'd just hafta deal with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**The Next Night, Faye's POV**

"Hurry up already!" snapped Aiden as I continued trying to pull my massive backpack from my small locker.

"It's not my fault this goddamn thing won't come out. Ughh!" I kicked the pack and tore it from my locker at last. "There, now I'm going" I pulled the straps over my shoulders and began trudging along behind Aiden, who was keeping some distance between us. "Wow" I laughed "Do you think I'm toxic or something, it's not like I have Swine Flu"

"H1N1 moron" she said levelly, her shiny white teeth clenched.

"I know, I just like the sound of Swine Flu better, okay??!" I rolled my dark brown eyes and purposefully shoved the petite blonde. Soon I was walking ahead of her. "Hey Aiden" I mocked her preppy high pitched voice "Hurry up already"

She growled something that sounded a lot like "Shut up bitch" before speeding up; my long steps overtook her short ones effortlessly.

"There you are" Cody chuckled, hooking my tanned arm through her lightly freckled lighter skinned one, we began striding towards a shimmering black car. Jessica was already waiting by the door, her father, the Reverend was in the driver's seat and her mother Helen was impatiently tapping her fingers against the window. After dropping us off at the house the two had to attend an important church meeting and I could tell that Helen wanted to scream for us to hurry our asses up. So, I made sure to walk extra slow. The four of us got into the large backseat of the car.

"Buckle up girls!" Helen exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting upwards as soon as she seen that Cody and I had failed to put our seat belts on.

"Oh" I said, we strapped ourselves in and the car took off. I was almost sure that Reverend Lovejoy was driving over the speed limit; guess that meeting was pretty important. About fifteen minutes later the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a huge beautiful house.

"There's lasagna in the oven, we'll be back Saturday night, love you" Helen gave Jessica a quick kiss on the forehead and practically shoved us out of the car.

As soon as they left I cocked an eyebrow quizzically "They're going to a three day long meeting?"

"No" Jessica burst into torrents of bell clear laughter "No, the meeting is only to be a few hours long, but they have to go all the way to Washington for it, and there's some other convention thing happening on Saturday"

"Aha, I was wondering why you chose for the party to be this weekend" I smiled

"Well it is my birthday tomorrow but I'm having the party also because my parents won't be there to chaperone" Jessica took a key from her expensive leather handbag and opened the door. "Welcome to my house darlings" she mock curtseyed as a lady of medieval times might have and allowed us passage into the wonderful home.

I kicked off my neon orange Converse high tops and threw my backpack on the floor, pausing to grab my 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' purse that contained the bit of makeup I owned.

We ascended up a flight of spiraling steep stairs and down the hallway, we stopped by the first door on the left. "My room" Jessica grabbed an ornate doorknob and twisted it, we proceeded into a large charming bedroom. The walls were a lovely shade of violet and posters of Slipknot and From First To Last and Bring Me The Horizon aligned the walls.

"You listen to these bands?" I asked, although I preferred classic rock, old style punk and 1950's rockabilly music I liked screamo music too.

"Yeah, no one thinks I do" Jessica laughed "I love screamo" the pretty black haired girl shrugged, she gestured to a Slayer CD on her dresser "Thrasher metal too"

"I prefer Rhianna and Lady Gaga" explained Aiden

Cody, Jess and I looked at her before bubbling with giggles. "Ick" Cody said, scrunching up her cutely freckled nose "I like Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Metallica"

"Each to their own" smiled Jessica "Anyways" she flung open the door of a big closet, it was packed full of dresses and skirts and fancy shirts. "Time to sexify these tomboys, huh Aiden" the ebony haired girl winked and the blonde grinned.

"Even though I quite detest you…" Aiden trailed off "I will enjoy making you into a woman"

"Aiden, I think I'll be dressing Faye if you don't mind, I have a perfect idea for her transformation" Jessica without warning said "First I guess you should take off your shirt and pants"

I shrugged and pulled off my ratty white t-shirt and grayish black jeans so I wore nothing but my lacy black bra and matching boy shorts. Jessica had on a pink Hello Kitty thong and skimpy rose colored bra. Cody had on dark purple undergarments and Aiden, ever the prep, had a green plaid Abercrombie and Fitch bra and matching g-string. It was simply impossible not to look at Jessica Lovejoy, she had unmarred creamy white skin and an expectedly perfect body, what was unexpected were the two silver piercings on the jutting planes of her hips.

I reached out a hand without thinking to touch the piercings and she smiled "I got them done a few months ago"

"They're---unexpected"

"Honey, there are many unexpected things about me" Jessica purred provocatively, it always seemed like she was trying to seduce me—and I didn't exactly oppose to the thought. She grabbed my hand without warning and pulled my into the closet. "So for you, I was thinking---feminine but fierce, still keep that tomboy edge" She grabbed a few clothing items off the rack and threw them on the bed before leading me out. Aiden and Cody were still looking though Jessica's drawers. "Put these on"

I gasped at my reflection. Netted tights, a sexy tattered jean mini skirt, a black corset and buckle up knee high boots, my studded armband added to the fierce effect. "Whadaya think?"

Jessica gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek "Very sexy, I'll be right back" A few minutes later she came back holding a bottle filled to the brim with glistening amber liquid, she took a large swig of it, grimaced slightly at the taste and smiled. "Here"

As soon as the taste hit my tongue I knew what it was. Whiskey, I swallowed and couldn't help but squish up my face at the strong alcoholic flavor, but I loved how it felt like a fire going down my throat. I passed the bottle to Cody who was still clad only in her purple frontal clasping bra and cute bikini style underwear. She took a big sip and Aiden was next, she took a large gulp of it as well. The bottle circulated from girl to girl until we were all sprawled about Jessica's bed, dazed from the alcohol.

"And so-" Jessica shook her head, her long ebony locks were tangled and I was curling the satiny strands round my fingers. "I-I got suspended, all it was, was a little itty bit of moonshine, I mean what's-what's the big deal huh"

"I know right, well my mum, my mum grounded me from ever going on the computer without being watched because this one time" Aiden snorted, she pushed her short straight bangs back "I was looking at porn and freakin' like masturbating and she walked in—but it wasn't any old porn, man it was fucking lesbian" she began rolling around laughing her ass off, Cody joined in.

"Shit Aide-n, never expected you to be the lesbian type" Cody exclaimed, her blue eyes were lined with messily drawn on eyeliner and horribly applied purple eyeshadow, Aiden didn't apply makeup well when she was drunk.

"I'm-I'm not, bi maybe…but you know I prefer guys. I-I like Bart Simpson, do any of yall know him?" Aiden smiled lazily and stretched her ivory skinned arms above her, grasping a clump of my hair friendlily.

"Who doesn't know Bart Simpson" Cody smirked drunkenly "I think he likes Faye"

"Ye-Yeh" I hiccupped "I made out with him today"

"Seriously?" Jessica exclaimed, her green eyes wide "Last person I made out with was" she turned to Cody and winked "Remember that dare"

"Oh yeah" Cody snorted and flung her chestnut hair all to one side.

"Faye, you're pretty hot" Jessica said loudly, she reached her tiny smooth hands forward and grasped the back of my head. Even drunk she possessed all the beauty and grace and unspoken authority of a feline. She brought her full pink lips to mine which sported terribly put on red lipstick and kissed me. Being in the drunken state I was in I kissed her back and soon enough her tongue was in my mouth and I was on top of her and we were making out on the bed. Cody and Aiden watched in amusement, both laughing at Jess and my antics.

Cody whistled and smacked me hard on the back, I was pretty sure it left a mark. "You go Faye!" Aiden catcalled, as Jessica and I continued messily drunkenly making out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the downstairs door, we detached our lips and Jessica looked up at Aiden. "Can you guys answer that?"

"Sure" said Cody, she took Aiden's hand and the blonde and the brunette slowly moved out of the room and down the stairs.

"I wonder who it is" I mused, pushing away some of my messy sweaty hair, the colors streaking my hair were fading out of the black like mad.

"Who cares" Jessica pulled my head back down and I decided, what the hell, and let her lead me into another makeout session, she was, I had to admit, a spectacular kisser. Her lips were full and hot and wet, I dug my hands into her long thick raven hair and pulled her face nearer to mine, she then decided to become dominant, she flipped me over and we continued kissing, our tongues whipping out against eachother. Jessica moved her hand down from the back of my head to my collar bone, and then unexpectedly her fingers were all over my breasts….when did my bra come off? Oh well. Seeing that I didn't mind she deliberately pulled down my underwear and promptly her hand went somewhere I'd never been touched before. I gasped in shock, but before I had time to really react I was overcome with a strange fluttery sensation. Pleasure contorted my face as slowly then faster the black haired beauty moved her hands and fingers. In. Out. Up. Down. In. Out. I arched my back and bit my lip, knowing fully that I shouldn't enjoy this…not with another girl, but my body told me otherwise. Jessica was suddenly looming over me, smiling. In. Out. Her face showed passion, hunger and most of all authority and leadership. In. Out. At long last she let me go and I fell back with another gasp, wondering why there was now an ache between my legs…an ache for more. The green eyed girl smirked "Did you like that?"

I cleared my throat and lifted on my underwear. "It was--" I croaked "Nice" then I laughed "Kay it was awesome"

I blushed madly and Jessica hugged me "Aww hun" she chuckled and handed me my bra which I clasped on. We sat on her bed, waiting for Cody and Aiden to return.

Aiden fumbled into the room about ten minutes later. "Guys" her eyes were wide and round as saucers "Cody fell down the stairs--" the blonde panted, her face marred with trails of tear streaked eyeliner "She-she's bleeding…there's something wrong!"

**Ouu cliff hanger!!! What will happen to Cody??! =O R&R my lovelies **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hey!! Mick here with the next chapter. Hehe soon we get to see what takes place at Jessica Lovejoy's wild party!!! WOOT WOOT xD Anyways R&R my beauties, more shall be coming soon ;D Oh and btw last chapter that whole Faye/Jess scene, Faye wasn't 'cheating' on Bart seen as they're not even going out x]**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: Ouu haven't done one of these in a while. Anywho you know the deal; I don't own the Simpsons or any of its characters though I wish I did ;] I own the plot and my characters: Faye Jones, Tiff Simpson, Raine LaChance, Evan & Aiden O'Brecht and Sadie Grimes and any other I makeup!! Ace Armington and Cody Muntz aren't mine!!! Thankyou to the wonderful authors who let me use them. And seen as I get so few reviews this chapter goes out to Kootie Bomb, my most faithful reviewer, hugs and kisses!! ^_^**

**Faye's POV**

I shot up, my eyes widened as well and I stood up from the bed. Not caring that I wore only my bra and underwear I ran out of Jessica's bedroom. I rushed to the top of the stairwell and stood there gaping; far below the twisting levels lay Cody. Her long chestnut hair fanned out around her slim body, her badly made up eyes were shut tight and she wasn't moving, I could see the steady rise and fall of her chest so at least she was breathing. "Fuck!" I swore and made my way slowly down the stairs; although I was drunk I was able to comprehend that going fast would result in me being in the same position as Cody was currently. Jess and Aiden followed, the black haired girl held a first aid kit in her delicate hands while Aiden was sweating up a storm and beginning to cry; at least I know knew she was a human with feelings and emotions, not just some skater prep bitch as I'd formerly thought. I reached Cody and kneeled down beside her; I pushed her hair out of her face and flipped her onto her back so I could see her clearly. She had blood pooling at the corner of her soft lips and a nasty cut right at her hairline, it wasn't bad enough to be a concussion but she had certainly been knocked out, by either the alcohol or the fall I wasn't sure.

"We'll hafta bandage her up, it doesn't look too bad" Jessica explained when she got to us.

I nodded "It's not a concussion; she'll just need a lay down"

Aiden peered around worriedly, gnawing on a piece of her short silver blonde hair. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She should be fine" Jessica smiled, I wondered how she knew that but I was thinking the same thing, the injury didn't look dire. "I used to be forced to volunteer at the children's hospital with my mother so I know my fair share of first aid" Ah, not only was she beautiful but she had some medical knowledge.

"Where should we lay her down?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip, letting my teeth brush my two silver lip studs.

"Well I think trying to carry her up to my bedroom wouldn't be the best choice" Jess said logically, taking in our alcohol induced states. "So the living room would be the best place, Faye, Aiden, a little help here?"

The petite blonde and I hurried over and helped hoist Cody up, thin as she was her limp body weight was quite heavy. "Holy shit" gasped Aiden "She's heavier than she freaking looks"

"I hafta agree" I puffed, wiping my sweaty bangs out of my eyes.

"Oh stop your complaining" Jessica laughed airily "The living room is right around the corner" And sure enough we rounded the corner and were faced with a large charmingly ornate living room. "The couch" Jessica nodded her raven haired head towards a long black leather couch about ten feet away. The three of us, holding Cody, hobbled over to it and gratefully set her down. Jess grabbed a thick warm quilt and gently laid it over Cody's scantily clad body.

I placed my hand on the knocked out girls forehead, it was burning. "Do you think a cold cloth would do her good?"

"Good thinking, I'll be right back" Jessica exited the room, leaving Aiden and I to look at eachother awkwardly.

"You know" Aiden said slowly, her emerald green eyes darted up to meet my brown ones. "You aren't so bad"

"You either" I half smiled and let out a tiny laugh "So…do you think we could be friends?"

Aiden stalled for a moment, as if thinking things through, before a genuine smile appeared on her thick pink lips "Yeah, I think we can be friends"

"Good" As soon as the word left my mouth Jessica was back, a wet blue cloth in her hands. She placed it on Cody's forehead and wiped the dirty sweat and makeup from her pretty face.

"You're gonna be alright belle" the black haired beauty spoke gently, brushing away strands of the other girl's glossy hair.

The three of us sat around Cody for what felt like hours, and it brought us closer….kind of bonded us. By the time Cody's lovely blue eyes finally fluttered open the sky was indigo and star studded. "Cody!" exclaimed Aiden, she threw her pale arms over the brunette's body and began crying "I thought you were really badly hurt, I was so scared"

I let out a sigh of relief and sat on the arm of the couch, stroking Cody's hair "Wha-what happened?" questioned the blue eyed girl.

Jessica smirked lightly "You, who may I add downed the most whiskey, fell down the stairs and got knocked out. You have a black eye and a few nice cuts"

"Oh no, I'll look like shit for the party tomorrow" groaned Cody "So much for impressing Donny" Ah Donny, sandy haired hazel eyed Donny, the object of Miss Muntz' affection.

"That's nothing a little makeup can't fix" Jessica said matter-of-factly, rolling her sparkling forest green eyes. "Tomorrow you three are coming home with me straightaway so I can get you all sexed up, and don't worry…we won't spontaneously get drunk this time" laughed the ebony haired girl silkily. "Trust me; you girls will be the hottest most wanted girls at my party, well" winked Jess "besides me"

**Tiffany's POV**

"Hey, hey you, you with the red bandanna" called out a voice as I entered the school on Friday morning.

I let out a loud audible sigh and swung around, my jagged strawberry blonde hair slapping me roughly in the process. "What?" I snapped

The person who'd called me was Kearney, one of Jimbo's fellow bullies. He looked up at me from beneath his sweeping messy auburn bangs, his eyes were a pretty shade of green. "You going to Jessica Lovejoy's party?" he nodded over towards where a skinny, beautiful black haired girl stood flirting with a bunch of grade eleven guys.

I'd been invited and was considering going…hell I didn't have anything better to do. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I was jus wondering if any cool people were goin, I don't wanna end up at a party full of grade tens and freshmen" Kearney explained, tossing back his long scraggly red brown hair, burnt sienna colored and razor cut. The color was such that his hair looked metallic as flesh cutting metal.

"Yeah, well I have naught better to do" I shrugged my thin shoulders and turned my silver nose ring before smirking. "See ya there then" and with that I walked away. After stopping at my locker to put away my checkered backpack the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. "Ughh science" I muttered to myself and stepped into the classroom. I went over to my table where Evanlee O'Brecht and Melina Gomez sat, Jimbo was nowhere in sight. "Hey Evan" I greeted the blonde haired boy and seated myself.

"Hello Tiffany" he couldn't get it through his thick skull that I went by Tiff. "How're you?"

"Alright now that Jimbo's not here" I chuckled and fixed the bandanna around my head, but something inside me longed to see the leering brunette bully, to hear his raspy poison voice. Without him, without my nemesis what was I?

"Tell me about it" laughed Evan, his silver grey eyes shining, he adjusted his precisely backcombed 80's glam style platinum blonde hair before going back to scribbling down science answers.

"So are you going to the big bash at the Lovejoy's tonight?" I asked offhandedly, 'accidently' kicking Melina in the shin as she went up to the board to answer a question. The dark haired prep cluttered to the ground, she stood and dusted off her pink TNA hoodie, glaring at me the whole while. "Oh how clumsy of me" I mock gasped

"Sir, Mr. Robertson sir, she did that on purpose!" yelled Melina, her big black brown eyes angered.

"Now why would I do such a thing on purpose" I said bewildered, placing my hand dramatically on my chest for emphasis, I was a good liar and actress.

A lone girl who I'd never seen talk before suddenly jumped it "Sir I clearly seen Melina trip over that binder on the floor" she gestured to Evan's binder.

"Right then, Melina either answer the question on the board or sit back down" Mr. Robertson said impatiently tapping his foot. Melina huffed up to the chalkboard and wrote down the _wrong _answer.

At the end of class Evan tapped me "That thing with Melina was pretty funny and to answer your question yes I'm going to the party, see ya there!" he waved off and left.

"Hey" I caught up with the girl who rarely talked as she walked towards the art classroom. "Thanks for helping me with that Melina thing in class; I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Simpson but call me Tiff"

The short skinny girl who wore a huge black hoodie with the hood covering her hair halted and turned, a smile gracing her thin pale lips. She had large glass clear deep blue eyes and long wavy neon green hair; she wore not a trace of makeup and had two piercings; a silver eyebrow ring on her eye-pencil drawn right brow and a black septum ring on her tiny nose. She didn't look like a 'scene' girl or anything of the sort even though she had neon hair and piercings. She just looked like a loner, she was small and pretty and quiet. "I'm Sadie, Sadie Grimes"

I winced, my father had driven a man named Frank Grimes to his untimely accidental death at the nuclear power plant, I wondered if there was any relation but decided not to ask. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

Sadie smiled, she had a lovely real smile "I wasn't going to because I wasn't sure if my friend Raine was going or not, but if you're going than I guess I will"

"Raine LaChance?" I questioned

"Yeah" Sadie said

"Oh sweet, I know Raine, lets go find her and ask!!" I laughed and Sadie's grin grew, we paraded down the hallways until we spotted the blonde and black haired Goth. "RAINBOW" I called, causing everyone to turn and observe me as I made a spectacle of running over to my friend and throwing my arms around her skinny pale body.

Raine's full lipstick scarlet lips turned up in an amused smirk and her dark eyes found my blue grey ones "Yes TIFFANY" We both hated our full names and teased eachother by using them.

"Are you going to the party tonight, me and Sadie are so you just HAFTA" I cried, looking skywards over-exaggeratedly.

"If you two are than sure" laughed the Goth, she slapped my back with one netted glove clad hand.

After that the day passed by in a blur, me Sadie and Raine hung out all day. Those two were very cool girls and I was glad to have befriended them. I didn't see Jimbo Jones all day and for that I was somewhat glad but more so….longing. I wondered if he would be at the Lovejoy's tonight, knowing Jimbo…he would, the brunette metal head didn't seem to be the type who would pass up attending a wild party. I smirked, thinking of the way he had wanted to take me right there in the detention room….maybe I would let him have me tonight. No I hated him….I really did…and would I give him the satisfaction of having me…Tiffany Carla Simpson? No fucking way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people ^_^ Here's the next installment of Adore To Hate The Enemy. Ouu I have many things planned for Jessica's party :]**

**Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Bart's POV**

It was Friday afternoon; the party started at six. I paced around my bedroom restlessly, kicking away boxes of pornographic magazines as Faye had done not long ago. You see…I was grounded, after the whole thing with Principal Skinner mum and Homer grounded me…no going out for two weeks. But…there was no way in hell I would pass on this. Jessica Lovejoy threw the craziest parties and either way I was going.

"BART, SUPPER" mum called from downstairs, I rolled my eyes, exited my room and trotted down to the main floor, then to the right into the kitchen. Homer was already gorging himself on pogo's and Lisa was glaring at him in disgust while mum just sighed and quietly ate. I seated myself beside Lisa and grabbed two pogo's, dipped them in honey mustard and eagerly gulped them down.

Suddenly a thought came to me "Mum" I groaned, bringing my hand to my stomach and working up a sweat. "Oh mum, I'm not feeling so well"

"Aww my special little guy" mum rushed over to me and placed her hand on my forehead which was coincidently, hot. "Lisa your father and I are going out tonight with your Aunt Selma…you'll have to stay home and take care of poor Bart"

Lisa's cool blue gaze landed on me and she whined "But mum…I promised Tara I would go out with her"

"You can go out with Tara anytime, tonight look after your brother" mum said sternly, she excused herself from the table and went upstairs to get ready for her and Homer's night out.

"Thanks a lot Bart" snapped Lisa once it was only her and I in the deserted kitchen. "Now I can't go to the Lovejoy's party either"

A grin spread over my lips like wildfire "Now that's where you're wrong sister of mine." I stood up and did a dance around the kitchen "I'm perfectly fine…now I can go to the Lovejoy's too…mum'll think that I'm asleep upstairs and we'll be back before too late"

"Bart" Lisa half smiled "Sometimes you're a genius"

Mum bounded down the stairs happily with Homer trodding behind her, not at all excited to see Selma. "Bye Lisa" she gave me a sympathetic look "Take care of your brother and Bart honey"

"Mhmm?" I nodded feebly

"You have a nice sleep and some chicken noodle soup"

"Alright, have-have a good time guys" I smiled saccharinely and pushed back my purposefully sweaty blonde hair. Our parents waved and soon the car pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

I sprung up and ran into the bathroom to catch a quick shower. By the time I came back downstairs, dressed and clean Lisa was impatiently standing by the door. "Come on Bart, its already almost 6:15, we've gotta go!" Suddenly Lisa stopped in her tracks, her minutely curled blonde hair bounced on her shoulders. "Bart…" Before she could finish I exclaimed;

"Here's my ride" A car horn sounded outside "I've got everything figured out, you should know that by now" I smirked and locked the door behind us. In the driveway sat a beat up green station wagon and in the front seat was Millhouse Van Houten, he had cleaned up over the years; lost the dweebie glasses and let his blue hair grow out.

Lisa raised an eyebrow skeptically and shook her head, a shiny white stretch limo pulled up beside Millhouse's station wagon. "Hey Michael" grinned my thirteen year old sister, she adjusted her purse and strode towards the limo.

"Since when are they friends?" I gave Lisa and Michael D'Amico a sideways glance…I hadn't seen her hang out with Fat Tony's son since elementary. Michael stepped out of the limo and gentlemanly opened the door, allowing my sister in. Already seated in the posh limo were Tara Baker and Ace Armington.

Millhouse shrugged "I dunno, who cares, come on Bart, do you wanna get to that party or not??!"

With no further hesitation I leapt through the wide open passenger window Duke's Of Hazard style and exclaimed "PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Millhouse laughed and sped off down the road, one thing I loved about my blue haired friend's beat up old station wagon was that it could tear a strip in the road…I bet Michael's limo couldn't go that fast.

**Faye's POV**

Even I had to admit that we all looked lovely. Jessica and Aiden really had transformed Cody and I into feminine beauties. I stood at the top of the stairs; looking out at the sea of people on the Lovejoy's main floor. Jessica stepped up onto the small stage she and Cody had erected only hours prior. "Ahem" she cleared her throat and spoke into a microphone, the music and chattering promptly quieted, only a few dared to speak as the raven haired queen spoke. "I thank you all for attending" Her emerald eyes swept over the crowd, no doubt searching for a hot guy or girl. "As you all know" she smiled poshly, dangerously "It's my sixteenth birthday on this fine September day"

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN JESS" screamed a boy who looked to be eighteen or nineteen.

Her full pink lips slipped into a sideways grin, her pearly white teeth peeking out. "Thankyou darling" she purred, flicking back a perfectly curled ebony lock. Her bangs had been left straight but we'd minutely curled the rest of her thick long black hair. "Now I'm sure you've all brought me _wonderful _gifts, but they won't be opened until midnight, so I advise you to set them on that table right back there" Jessica reached upwards and pointed with a long pale finger towards an ornate wooden table already overflowing with gifts. People in the crowd nodded, hanging off the princess' every silk spoken word. My eyes searched around, dismissing every person who wasn't Bart Simpson. "I'd like to thank my three dear friends" rang out the tinkling crystal voice. That was my cue. I quietly made my way down the winding stairs, through the sweaty crowd, until I stood beside the large pedestal that Jess stood upon. "Aiden" The gorgeous petite blonde stepped up with a sly grin on her glossed rose lips. "Faye" I carefully lifted one boot clad foot after the other until I stood with Jessica and Aiden, I gave a bow, a smirk planted on my lips. "And most of all, Cody" Cody joined us, she grinned rambunctiously out at the crowd, her eyes looking, I knew who she was trying to find; Donny. "Give these girls a hand!" Jessica exclaimed, laughing a little, her green eyes alight. The people, from school, from town, from…everywhere applauded us. Bart still hadn't arrived.

"If I might say a few words" Cody smiled shyly, Jessica nodded sweetly and handed her friend the microphone. "Hey everyone, I just wanna say that this is a great gathering, I'm glad all our hard organization is finally paying off" she paused to chuckle "And I want you all to give the birthday girl, the princess, Jessica a standing ovation" The crowd cheered madly, hooting and whistling as Jessica laughingly bowed.

Jess took hold of the microphone "LET THIS PARTY START" she screamed, her curls flying back beautifully. Taking his cue Martin Prince flicked a switch and music began playing, it throbbed, made the floor shake with its upbeat techno rhythm. I watched as Cody pushed past swaying boys and grinding girls to find the object of her affections. Her long chestnut hair had been straightened in some areas and curled in others; a delicate milk white orchid had been braided into her shining hair. Her lips had been smudged with deep purple gloss and around her penetrating sky blue eyes was smoky grayish black eyeliner. She wore a shiny teal cocktail dress that had graceful crisscrossing straps and clung to her curves, on her feet were faded blue Converse, still keeping that tomboy edge. She looked stunning.

Aiden's short platinum blonde hair was curled at the front, excluding her short straight-across-the-forehead bangs, and left straight at the back. She wore a hint of brown eyeliner and as always sparkly pink lip-gloss. On her small thin body she wore a tight green satin dress that matched the shade of her eyes to perfection, along with green velvety high heels straight from the birthday girl's closet.

Jessica, who was at the moment, clinging wickedly to Dolph looked gorgeous as always. She wore clear gloss on her full lips, and grayish black smoky eyeliner like Cody's. A red marigold was twined into her lush curls. She wore a provocative scarlet red strapless mini dress that ended just below her butt and black combat boots which added to her fierceness, who would resist her?

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of exactly what…who I desired.


	14. Chapter 14

**Super short chapter I know!!!! But I just felt that it had to end here…more will be coming soon ;D R&R my lovelies and enjoy ^_^**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~The one, the only: Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm **

**Jimbo's POV**

At first I thought she had declined the invitation and was sitting at home, singing along to Guns N' Roses or Aerosmith, but I was wrong. Standing among the sweaty crowd I looked all around, she was so noticeable. My eyes travelled to the center of the room. The podium, she was hanging lazily over the microphone stand, her long rouge hair jagged and wild as always, her eyes still slicing silver blue. I shoved past a few people to get a better look. Her eyes were lined with considerably less eyeliner, someone else had obviously done her makeup; it consisted of a drop of black beneath and a lot of black and white eyeshadow on the delicate lids, on her lips she sported bright blue gloss. She still wore the red bandana around her head of course; it was her trademark after all. Her outfit was…wow; no words could describe how incredibly **hot **she looked right then. Her nose ring was shining silver and her eyes seemed brighter…maybe it was the lighting…or maybe it was all the alcohol I'd consumed…or maybe it was genuinely real, but there seemed to be a light around her. Everyone else was shadowed by her, I hated her…but her beauty was undeniable. She looked fierce in her knee high black Converse, the white laces reminding me offhandedly of bones. Black netted tights poked out of the shoes, gracefully clinging to the curve of her thin ivory legs, disappearing into ratty grey black jean short shorts that sported heavy dangling chains. More black netting this time on her stomach, was exposed by the scantily torn strapless red shirt she had on. Wrapped around the delicate milk white throat was a studded black leather dog collar with a chain leash hanging down from it. Her thin arms were submerged in studded and spiked armbands, her long sharp fingernails painted vicious deep purple. She looked striking, stunning…shining. I observed as she leaned far over the podium, a suggestive smirk placed on her full blue lips. Her mouth opened in a bright wicked grin and she let out a caw of a laugh, Kearney. The tough auburn haired boy was helplessly flirting with her, I felt my blood boil. Not mad just at Kearney but at Tiffany, the red headed little bitch, for flirting with him in the first place. I watched as she leaned farther over, her lips almost touching his, her cruel wild, wild smile grew. The ebony and ivory toned lids slipped down over storm blue orbs seductively; she placed one killer sharp nail beneath his chin and then pushed him away with a sharp laugh. I felt the daze of alcohol lift momentarily, I had to have her, I quickly began shoving through the crowd.

**Tiffany's POV**

"Yes, hot I am" I purred, pushing Kearney away, my dark purple nails glinting a haphazard of rainbow colors beneath the wild lights. "Now please, go find someone else to hit on" I laughed darkly, turning on my heel to find Raine or Sadie. The first one I spotted was lovely Raine, we'd picked each other's outfits, hair and makeup…and the results were more than satisfactory. Raine's blonde and black hair was up in two messy pigtails; crimson lipstick on her thin lips as always, but around her eyes Sadie had only put a small amount of black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She wore a short strapless black dress that laced up the front with white ribbons like a corset and had a large white silk bow at the back; around the bottom was a kohl and snow toned veil fringe. On her feet she wore knee high buckle up platform boots that had spikes and straps all over, and just for kicks we'd placed a tiara on her head, Raine LaChance; the Goth princess.

Sadie looked gorgeous as well. Raine and I had straightened the petite girl's neon green hair and put it in two long hippie braids, added some purple liner round her large glass clear blue eyes and some bright orange lipstick to her pale lips. She donned a bold hot pink piece of material wrapped about her head the same way I wore my bandana, on her small skinny body she wore a vibrant orange and pink mini dress, it looked like it was straight from the 60's with its flaring sleeves, square neckline and daring shortness. Her feet were clad in ankle high blue Converse, and she wore sweatbands on either arm. The alcohol made her crazy; she was standing on a table, swinging her flashy braids around, a grin on her orange lips. I laughed, Sadie deserved to kick back and be insane once in a while. Raine at the moment was leaning provocatively towards Evan, tracing her pale finger down his form fitting t-shirt clad chest. I rolled my eyes; she could feel free to have Evanlee O'Brecht. "Hmm" I mumbled to myself, wondering what to do; both my friends were having an amazing time while I was just standing there.

Suddenly there was a sharp raspy whisper in my ear "You fucking bitch" spoke the voice, a fierce sneer made its way onto my death blue lips, but it was almost a smile, almost. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai my sexy readers, here's the next chapter, it isn't that long either but I felt it needed to be ended here ;D Anyways don't forget to R&R. More to come soon…**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Faye Jones, Tiff Simpson, Evanlee & Aiden O'Brecht, Sadie Grimes, Raine Lachance Hollywood Grimm**

**Cody Muntz Kootie Bomb**

**Ace Armington Charles Roberts**

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S**

**Bart's POV**

Millhouse and I arrived forty five minutes late for Jessica's party. I pushed open the door, Millhouse right away made his way over to where Sherrie and Terrie were standing, giggling, their purple hair curled to perfection. Jess was perched on a small stage, her plump rosy lips grinning and wild and hot and lovely. Beside her was a flirtatious looking Aiden. Cody was shoving through people, a determined hard-set look on her face, probably on her way to see Donny; she was always trying to convince the sandy blonde haired boy that she wasn't just some piece of bad off tomboy trash. Suddenly my eyes were filled with _her. _Faye Bailey Jones. She was grinning, just as wildly and hotly as Jessica. Her lips were fire red and glossy. She had smoky black eyeliner round her dark brown eyes and sparkly black eyeshadow above. Every curve of her thin tanned body was accentuated by her breathtaking outfit; her knee high black boots, a short scraggly faded jean mini skirt, an orange scoop necked shirt that had black ribbon spaghetti straps and an open back that was laced down corset style with ebony ribbons as well and half black half orange fishnet tights on her long skinny legs. She wore her studded armband around one arm and a black netted glove on the other. Her short usually dirt covered ragged fingernails were polished black. And her hair…was different, it had been re-dyed raven black but now had giant chunks of only Halloween orange and ice blue. She swung her head back and forth, her chocolate toned orbs drifting from person to person, her short straight and jagged hair flying about. "FAYE!" I called her name and started moving through the dancing, drunk and high teenagers. "FAYE, FAYE!!!" Finally after calling her name three times she turned, her smile, which momentarily left, grew when she saw it was me calling her, showing off her teeth.

"Hey Bart" she made her way over until we were standing together in the unoccupied and dark kitchen. I playfully circled my arms around her waist and she jokingly struggled, finally settling her arms about my neck. We stood like that for about a minute, summing things up, looking at eachother. And then we began kissing.

**Tiffany's POV**

He dug his hands into my long messy strawberry blonde hair and roughly forced me back. I could feel his fingers tearing out hairspray coated strands. "You fucking ass" I snarled

"Tiffany, shut up" Jimbo said nastily. I shivered involuntarily, his voice gave me chills.

"Shut me up than" I said viciously, my eyes hot with lust. Jimbo grinned wickedly; he grabbed the chain leash that dangled from my neck and began leading me quickly up the Lovejoy's spiraling stairs. He yanked the chain and laughed raspily, his long dark brown hair moving to cover his thin pallid face.

I opened the first door; it led to a lovely violet room covered in posters sporting screamo and slasher metal bands; Jessica's bedroom, and sure enough naked in the pretty bed were Jess Lovejoy and Jimbo's fellow bully Dolph. I quickly slammed shut the door and moved to the next room, the guest room, nope it too was occupied by Raine and Evanlee. I popped open the last door on the left side of the hallway and found that it was empty. We backed in, glaring coldly at eachother, Jimbo still tugging at my leash. I closed the door behind us and inspected our surroundings. The room had Bible paintings all over it and a HUGE bed in the center. We were in the Reverend and Helen Lovejoy's room, how wrong it would be to get down and dirty in here.

Jimbo pulled his t-shirt off and looked up at a painting of the Christ child being held by the Virgin Mary. "Are you a sinner Tiff?" he asked, chuckling darkly. I cocked a quizzical eyebrow at him, Jimbo smirked "The virgin Tiffany?"

"If you must know" I snapped "I'm NOT a virgin, haven't been for a long time"

"Who was your first?" questioned the leering brunette.

"No one you know" I rolled my grey blue eyes "It was this guy Mason Wall when I was thirteen" I laughed "I can't imagine you're a virgin either?"

"Nope, lost it at thirteen too, to this Anna Lucia Perez chick" Jimbo revered, his dark eyes shining "But she moved away a few months later and I haven't seen that babe since"

I shrugged "Last time I saw Mason was just before I moved back to Springfield. We had sex but we were never more than friends with benefits, surprisingly didn't get awkward or anything"

Jimbo nodded wordlessly, he slammed me up against one wall "Are you glad you moved here?" I could smell cigarettes and beer on his breath. "Hmm?"

I snorted arrogantly, lilting my golden red eyebrows "No, not really"

"Have you had sex since you moved here?"

"What kind of question is that" I sneered

"You haven't have you?" Jimbo laughed lowly "Poor baby" he rolled his brown eyes unsympathetically "I'm gonna change that" he fiercely kissed my neck, sucking in the pale skin, running his tongue over the lightly freckled flesh. I gasped; my ears became aware of the song Animal by Mindless Self Indulgence blasting from downstairs. Suddenly my clothing felt too tight…I needed out of them…but was I really going to give myself to him? To my worst enemy? He suddenly sucked hard on my neck, leaving a hot red hickie, eliciting a moan on my part and I had my answer. I looked up at him from beneath my mascara coated eyelashes, my stormy blue eyes smoldering. I grabbed the ragged scarlet straps of my tank top and pulled them way down, dragging my lacy ice blue bra off with it.

"I want you" I whispered angrily, angry that I wanted him and that I couldn't deny him my goddamn teenage girl hormones any longer.

He grinned wildly "I want you too"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people, I haven't updated in a while and for that I apologize, I've been busy with moronic school…well I never do my homework so not really but…whatever I've been busy none the less. Anywho this chapter is Lisa centric…and there will be more to come as soon as possible [: ENJOY and don't forget to R&R my lovelies**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my characters, STILL ACCEPTING OC'S**

**Lisa's POV**

In all my thirteen years I'd never been to a party quite like Jessica Lovejoy's. There were hordes of people, ranging from my age to other individuals who were in their twenties at least. There was alcohol, plenty of alcohol and drugs and cigarettes. I saw Millhouse with the twins, Sherri hanging off of one arm and Terri hanging off the other. Bart disappeared into the unoccupied kitchen with Faye Jones…I had no doubt where that would go. I'd spotted Tiff and a tall thin boy going upstairs, I couldn't see who she'd been with because of the flashing lights and crazy atmosphere. Jess Lovejoy and Dolph had also went upstairs as well as the uber Goth girl Raine accompanied by glam rock prince Evan O'Brecht. How scandalous. Ace had gone off with some of his other friends and Michael…where was Michael? I sighed, lifting a hand to my fake feeling blonde curls. '_Where is he' _I thought impatiently. My thought was left unanswered when I felt a tap on the back.

"Hey Lis"

"Oh" I smiled in relief, finally someone I knew "Hey Tara" Tara Baker, my proclaimed best friend. She'd moved to Springfield from New Jersey about six months ago. She was a wisp of a girl really, ever so skinny and paper white skinned, she was short, her chin barely reached my shoulder. But she was lovely; she had bright honey brown eyes that were startling against her pale skin, a delicate spattering of freckles over her lithe body, and long dyed black ringlets that went down to her lower waist. At the moment orange mascara accented her beautiful eyes along with deep green eyeshadow; her thin lips were smudged with sparkly magenta gloss. She wore a waist high black skirt, black tights, blue flats and a white tank top that really brought out the striking blue black of her dyed hair. She wore her red framed glasses as always but she could really pull it off. In personality Tara was great; geniusly smart like me, a lover of art and jazz music, a tambourine player, a country music singer, a supporter of environmental protectment, all in all a great and selfless person. I valued our friendship.

"You look so awesome Lisa" Tara gushed, pulling at the front of my strapless orange dress. Instead of the shapeless one I usually wore this dress was skintight and laced up the front with provocative blue ribbon. I wore blue flats that matched Tara's and a delicate ring of white pearls around my neck.

"I can say the same to you" I smiled, shoving my ebony haired best friend lovingly.

"Ouu Michael won't be able to keep his hands off of you" winked Tara lustily, her lengthened orange lashes brushing the freckled plane of her ivory cheekbone.

I could feel the blood rush to my face in a fierce blush. "I don't know what you're talking about" I snorted

Tara's magenta lips pulled up into her trademark smirk "Oh please Lis, it's ever so obvious that you adore the boy"

I bit the bottom of my lip, glossed the same magenta as my friend's. "Well…." I sighed, again digging my hands into my long honey blonde curls. "Yeah"

Tara nodded; there was a triumphant glimmer in her warm brown eyes. "He's over playing pool with Kearny and some green haired chick, Sammi Grimes or something. You better get your ass over there sister" she pushed me in the direction of the smoky pool area playfully.

Sadie Grimes. I knew who she was as it had been my own father who had driven poor Sadie's mentally unstable father Frank to his death. "I think I'll do that" Sadie was no threat, she was a quiet girl. I realized that I was mistaken when I reached the pool table. Sadie, who looked quite stunning in her hippie attire, was leaning over provocatively, her long pale arms draped flirtatiously over Michael even though there was a huge age gap between them. The alcohol made Sadie a confident fox. Her two long neon green braids dangled down when she laughed, a tinkling airy sound, her septum and eyebrow rings shone under the foggy lights, her ocean blue eyes sparkled drunkenly. I growled under my breath when she whispered something in Michael's ear. But just as suddenly as she'd approached him she recoiled, moving to coyly circle her arms around Kearny, the auburn haired bully. I grinned, knowing that the beer had been Sadie's motive for flirting and nothing more.

"Hello Lisa" the smooth voice spoke when I got close enough to Michael D'Amico that I could feel his hot breath on me. His longish chocolate brown hair that had been slicked back with mafia brand grease earlier now hung down messily, getting in his equally brown eyes. His thin lips pulled up into a smile around the thick Italian cigar that he was currently puffing on. He blew smoke down on me and for once I didn't care.

"Hello Michael" I smiled lightly back, a piece of my minutely curled hair fell out of place and before I could fix it the Italian boy brushed it back.

He momentarily moved my bangs away from my blue eyes. "You don't need to cover your face with hair" he chuckled silkily; I shivered despite the intense heat of the room we were in. "It has been such a long time since we have really talked," nodded the brunette, I remembered how as a child, he used to have such a timid and shy voice…but now…his voice was sure and confident and controlling. I glanced at him, taking him in from his disheveled hair to his black tuxedo, to the black leather boots on his feet. Michael was a tall skinny boy, always pallid looking, and deep dark circles constantly ringing his big brown eyes.

"Too long" I breathed in agreement; making sure my voice was loud enough so that only he could hear. He leaned back over the table and bunted one of the balls with the cue stick he held in his bony hands. There was something forbidden about Michael D'Amico…was it the fact that he was Fat Tony's son? That he was born to be a great mafia leader? That he _already was _a part of the mob? Or maybe it was the fact that he looked to beautiful and frail but not weak to be real, to me anyways.

"Lisa" the softness of my name coming from his mouth made me look up again, he was only inches away from me.

"Y-yes?" I stammered awkwardly, trying to keep my composure.

"Let's go somewhere and talk" he said in his buttery way, his breath smelt strongly of fragrant exotic cigars and tangy red wine. I sipped my own glass of blood red wine and nodded, maybe a little too eagerly at his suggestion. "Outside" he hooked my arm in his stick thin yet muscled arm and led me through the crowd and out the doors. The night was warm and slightly damp; the sky was ebony with a spattering of glimmering stars.

"Just like Van Gogh's painting" I mused

"Quite" Michael smiled silkily, he placed his hand on my lower back lightly and brought me closer to him, I swear I could feel myself melting.

**SEND IN YOUR OC'S…but make them interesting characters so I can have more fun writing about them haha [;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hehehe, definitely an M rated chapter. ;D There will be more to come soon!!! Please R&R and if you like this story read my new fanfiction 'The Brat Princess' it's gotten no reviews yet! ;[ so I'd love to hear what people think of it. **

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Tiffany's POV**

I seized the back of Jimbo's head and brought my lips to his, tangling my hands in his stringy chocolate brown hair, my smoldering eyes locking with his lusty ones. He pushed me back roughly until I toppled over onto the perfectly made bed, he leaned over me, pinning my arms above my head and kissed me, swiping his tongue over my swollen lips, I opened my mouth and let his tongue entrance. He let go of my arms and then hooked his thumbs just beneath my torn scarlet tube top, I grabbed his wrists and pulled my shirt up over my stomach, and off my head. "Why do you hafta wear so many layers?" he rasped with a smirk, tearing me out of my fully netted shirt then my lacy ice blue La Senza bra. I shoved him back and lifted his shirt, he took it off hastily, going back to kissing me, down my neck, biting, scorching, over my collar bone, over each breast slowly, down my stomach, tongue slipping into the navel, kissing over the scar that ran a trail over my hip, letting his tongue dip just below the line of my ripped up short shorts. He unclasped the button of the denim shorts and I lifted each leg neatly so he could slip them off of me. Now all I had left on were my netted tights and underwear, my knee high Cons had been tossed off ages ago. He began peeling off my fishnet tights, lifting first my right and then my left leg to get me outta them. The lacy ice blue g-string, I knew he loved it by the way his pale lips turned up in a shit eating grin. I sat up on my knees so we were level and kissed his neck, darting out my tongue to trace the spot and sucking the skin harshly, leaving a pulsing red hickie. He shivered as I trailed my hand down his bare sweaty chest and dipped it into his jeans; he unbuttoned them and threw them off. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tight against him, I wrapped my legs around him, we ground our hips into eachother, I could feel his hardness against my wetness, we were both insanely hot. It was wrong; it was pure lust, an earth shaking attraction.

I thrust myself against him. "Fuck me" I moaned helplessly, leaning my head back over the ornately carved headboard of the bed.

"That won't be a problem" Jimbo smiled, his voice cracking slightly from all the pleasure, he seized the slinky lace string sides of my g-string and took them off, throwing them onto the floor where a pile of clothes was accumulating. He took off his boxers and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows…damn, he could give Jacque 'Le Coq' Grande from The Love Guru a run for his money. He laughed at my expression of surprise and spread my legs apart. He traced his fingers inside of me and I gasped as he moved them in and out, I gave him a look of need and he just shook his head, positioning himself. I held onto the bed posts and almost screamed when he penetrated me, out of pleasure rather than pain although he did stretch me a little which kinda hurt, but fuck man, I could live with it. He began thrusting into me and I went taught, moaning, rolling my shoulders, but I get bored easily so when I got bored of him doing all the work I pushed him over and started moving on top of him, I splayed my hand over his chest and pushed my weight down so he was fully inside of me. He threw me back down then he took my chain leash in his hands and jerked me upwards so our lips smashed together, we kissed, some of his teeth were pointed against my tongue, mmm vampiric, I groaned into his mouth, digging my storm purple fingernails into the flesh of his back. I caught sight of the time, in flashing red numbers on the Lovejoy's digital clock; 12:30… time fly's when you're having fun or so the saying goes, I smiled and breathed in airily as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue rolling around it. I hated arrogant dominant asshole Jimbo Jones….but the attraction was undeniable. I was nearing my climax, I moaned, hating that he was the one eliciting them from me, but loving it all the same. I could tell he was nearing climax too, the way he grabbed my ass and pushed me onto him even though I was doing my fair share of work. I lifted my hips higher so they met his, my breasts were taught against him; he moved one hand up to cup the left twin.

"Fuck" I hissed, I wrapped my legs around his, brining him down closer to me, as if we could get any more intimate. "Harder" I half snapped half moaned

Jimbo growled something that sounded a lot like 'bitch' and then did begin grinding harder into me. "Better bitch?" he croaked, too turned on to be really angry.

"Mmm" I smiled haughtily "Could be better" I whispered, he slapped me across the face, drawing blood from my chapped lips, a carnivorous grin appeared on my face "Baby I like that" I am such a kinky bitch, Jimbo laughed darkly "Oh" I groaned loudly as I finally reached my end, I could feel the wetness seeping into the sheets below. Jimbo pulled out of my and being the dick he is, came all over my stomach, even managing to get some in my hair and on my face and on my breasts. "Good job" I snarled, trying without success to strip my hair of the sticky cum.

He replied with mock saccharine "That's what you get for being a bitch"

"Wasn't the slap enough?" I breathed, blinking, my mascara blackened eyelashes brushing my cheek bones.

"No" he rasped in that seductive intimidating way of his, he hooked his fingers beneath my chin and kissed me…softly…tenderly and all too sweetly. But then he lowered his hand and stuck it between my legs; that was the Jimbo I knew and…hated, I was becoming unsure of my feelings toward the brunette bully. That was not good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter for ATHTE, I haven't updated in like ages, but inspiration struck me and here is the result ;D R&R my pretties**

****Peace and love****

****Mick****

**Jimbo's POV**

"Tell me something no one else knows about you" mused the red headed brat beside me, she had the blankets of the Lovejoy's bed pulled shamelessly about her waist, not caring that her breasts were bare and exposed for the world to see.

Something no one else knows about me…there's not really much to tell…"My real name is Corky" The lithe girl burst into laughter, her long messy red gold hair flowing forward over her naked torso, she looked up at me…her eyes for once sparkling silver blue rather than being cold flat stormy grey. "Fuck off" I inwardly groaned and tossed back my shaggy chocolate brown hair. "Tell me something bout you no one knows"

"Hmm" she propped herself up on pale slender elbows, cocked her head, her strawberry blonde locks hung down, pooling onto the mattress in rough hairspray coated strands. "I dunno…I made out with a girl before?" she chuckled lavishly, leaning back, digging her long purple fingernails into the pillow she lye on.

"Hot" I murmured with a laugh of my own, I tried to picture Tiffany sprawled on top of another girl, her tongue down the others delicate throat, fingers pressed into each others hair, pulling their faces closer. Hot indeed. She grinned seductively and lowered her hand beneath the blankets, beginning to jerk my length which had gotten painfully hard from her touch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, an annoyed look crossed Tiff's face.

"JIMBO" called the muffled voice from outside.

I sighed and grudgingly pulled my boxers and jeans on, my boner was blatantly noticeable. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh" seeing who it was my eyes widened. "Laura" Laura Powers, army brat extraordinaire and my on again off again girlfriend. By this time Tiffany had slid back into her lacy blue undergarments, she sat on the bed and lit up a cigarette. "Uhh" I looked between the chestnut haired girl and the red headed brat.

"D-did I interrupt something?" Laura spoke incredulously, looking down at my obvious boner and then trying to shove past me.

"N-no" I smiled hopelessly, shoving my navy blue tuque back on my head.

A hard angry look appeared on Laura's face and she barreled into me, knocking me back against the wall. "YOU ASSHOLE" she screamed, her thin eyebrows bending, she strutted up to Tiffany and pulled her up by the chain leash that hung down from the dog collar round her slender neck.

Laura's red brown hair flew back as Tiff pushed her away. "Who the fuck are you" growled the strawberry blonde haired girl. Oh. Shit. This was bad, really, really fucking bad.

"I'm Laura Powers" said the brunette; lifting her chin arrogantly…usually Laura was such a guy about things, her being this haughty was uncharacteristic. "Who" she spat "Are YOU"

Tiffany had put two and two together and realized that Laura and I obviously had some history…a smirk formed on her full rose red lips, I gulped, and now she was going to put on one hell of a show. "Honey, I'm Tiffany Carla Simpson, and don't you be forgetting it" she patted Laura's cheek as if she were a child. "But you" she gave Laura a smouldering glance "Can call me Tiff"

"So you've been fucking Jimbo?" Laura asked with a too-sweet smile on her pale pink lips.

It had only been once but Tiff, that BITCH, would act like it had been going on for ages. "Obviously" she chuckled smoothly, tucking a strand of her jagged golden red hair behind one of her plentifully pierced ears. "So…who're you to him?" she picked a small circular mirror up off of Helen Lovejoy's bureau and began wiping away her smudged eyeliner, she fixed her choppy bangs and then smiled at Laura, they were talking as if I wasn't standing at the doorway looking utterly horrified.

"I'm. His. GIRLFRIEND" she shrieked, her grey green eyes looked positively raging.

"Oh" Tiff smiled again, she knew too well how to play this game, how to string along the usually un-trick-able Laura Powers, she was one manipulative little brat. "Well then" Tiffany put down the mirror and smirked "he was cheating on you?"

"So it seems" growled Laura, she was out for blood.

"And why do you think he did that?" Tiffany grinned cheekily, she was…diabolical.

"I don't know" Laura's voice was a monotone, cold and pissed off. "Do you?"

"Hmm" Tiff placed one long finger on her chin, the dark purple fingernail shining in the light emitted from the lamp I had flicked on earlier. She looked beautiful in the light of the lamp; the cigarette in her mouth, her curvaceous scantily clad body taking on an orange-ish tone beneath the light, silky grey smoke surrounded her hazily. "I guess it's because…you're" her grin widened "a lousy fuck" she blew acrid milky smoke in Laura's face and chuckled haughtily.

The Powers girl was fuming. "You" she poked her middle finger into Tiff's chest "Are a bitch"

"And you" Tiffany smiled saccharinely, placing a comforting hand on Laura's shoulder "Have to come to terms with being a lousy lay"

Laura's lips twisted hatefully, her eyes narrowed; she grabbed Tiff by her leash and in the process also snagged a clump of her long red gold hair. She began barreling forward, Tiffany in tow, out of the Lovejoy's bedroom, down the hallway, oh fuck, was she planning on dragging Tiff down the stairs like that? My eyes widened. "L-Laura" I stammered, running after her. "I'm sure we can talk this out"

"FUCK OFF JONES" she yelled at the top of her lungs, bedroom doors flew open, wondering what was causing all the ruckus.

**Third Person POV**

Raine LaChance, wearing only a pair of black lace boy shorts accompanied by Evanlee O'Brecht in just boxers leaned out of one room. "Oh shit" Raine said, her pale green eyes going round as saucers.

Evan shook his head of gorgeous platinum blonde hair "Why am I not surprised that Tiffany is the cause of all this" he laughed silkily.

Out of the room across the hall emerged Sadie Grimes and Dolph Starbeam. Sadie in nothing but Dolph's oversized army green t-shirt and auburn haired Dolph wearing just his ratty blue jeans. "Simpson and Jones" Dolph rolled his cool green eyes "Of course they'd be the ones to cause a scene" Sadie, Dolph, Raine and Evan all pulled their clothing on and followed the angry procession to the stairs.

"What's going on" Jessica Lovejoy burst out of her bedroom, her thick raven black waves cascading behind her petite body as she hightailed it after the group of older teenagers. "HELLO" exclaimed the spoilt girl, her emerald green irises shining. No one took notice of her or what she was decked out in; a violet lingerie corset and a haphazardly pulled on mini skirt. Kearney was visible sitting on the younger girl's bed in only boxers but Tiffany Simpson and Laura Powers were the stars of this show.

Laura yanked Tiff forward and she let out a little screech of protest as she was pulled roughly down the spiraling stairs. Laura led Tiffany through the twining dancing teens on the main floor, not caring if they bumped into anyone and up onto the podium set up by Faye, Cody and Aiden only hours before. "TURN OFF THE MUSIC" Laura commanded into the microphone, Martin Prince shifted uneasily and then flicked off the brash techno music much to half the crowd's disappointment.

"Let go of me you psycho" Tiffany snarled, every word spoken was amplified a million times for the whole teenage population of Springfield to hear. Tiff seized Laura's wrist and pried her hand off of her chain leash. The redhead still wore only her lacy ice blue bra and matching g-string, Raine and Sadie cringed for her but Tiffany seemed not to care about how exposed she was.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH" Laura screamed, most people had stopped what they were doing to watch the girls go at it, one in nothing but her sexy undergarments and the other in short shorts, a tight white tank top, an army jacket and black high heels.

Tiff turned her nose ring thoughtfully and then placed her hands on her jutting curvaceous hips. She leaned forward, so her full breasts were quite visible, her lips fell open scandalously and she grasped the microphone. "Laura Powers" spoke the wild redheaded seventeen year old "Is a lousy lay" this statement was followed by a rush of silky smooth chuckles. She stood straight again and tossed her backcombed strawberry blonde mane back. Yes, Tiffany Carla Simpson put on one _hell _of a show.


End file.
